Vuelve a mi
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Trilogía de terror - Primer experimento de Luna de Acero - Levi acaba de aprender dolorosas lecciones en la vida, nada dura para siempre, la muerte es un hecho irrevocable y a veces es mejor resignarse a lo que el destino ha dispuesto. Sin embargo sus deseos egoístas, juntos a los de Mikasa serán más fuertes. "Eren, vuelve a mi" - Terror/Ereri/Drama/Angs/Happy end - PARA NANA RAL
1. Inevitable dolor

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. No estaba muerta estaba de parranda (?). Bueno, nada, este fic ya está terminado, son solo tres capítulos, me demoré porque la inspiración anda floja. Pero la trama, el desarrollo, todo ya está delimitado. Por lo que serán tres capítulos consecutivos, entre hoy y el 01 de noviembre. Una trilogía de terror, es la primera vez para mí escribiendo este género y espero que les guste. Primer capítulo muy light, para explicar más que otra cosa, pero el segundo y el tercero... les recomiendo que no lo lean solos...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es original de mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** Angs, feels intensos, por ahora nada más que eso y un poco de misterio.

* * *

 **DEDICADO A: LA FABULOSA YAOI´BLYFF (NANITA RAL), QUE CUMPLE AÑOS EL PRIMERO DE NOVIEMBRE! ESPERO TE GUSTE SISTA! ESPERO SORPRENDERTE AUNQUE YA TE ESPOILIÉ BASTANTE JAJAJA.**

Un agradecimiento muy especial para RivaiFem TA, que espero reflexione y regrese prontito: Gracias por la maravillosa portada.

Y una mini dedicatoria para mi waifu Charly Land que le gustan todas estas cosas truculentas. Espero lo disfrutes.

Ahora sí, al fic.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte,_**

 ** _aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte;_**

 ** _y acaso no comprendas en esta despedida,_**

 ** _que aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida"._**

 ** _José Ángel Buesa_**

.

.

 ** _"Quédate junto a mi… no me hagas llorar… toda mi dulzura al fin… te la voy a entregar…"_**

CLAC… CLAC… CLAC…

Levi se sentó de sopetón, respirando agitado como si recién terminara una larga carrera, el fino sudor adornando los pliegues de su frente. Giró a su derecha, donde el lugar de la cama estaba vacío. Palpó con las yemas de sus dedos, como si fuera necesaria una confirmación sensitiva, además de la visual.

Vacío.

Entonces venía ese sangrado interno, de esa herida que parecía más lacerante que nunca, que había venido para instalarse y no irse jamás.

Miró el reloj sobre su mesa de luz. Las tres de la mañana. Sería un largo camino hasta las ocho, hora en la que debería arribar al cementerio. Se puso de pie, caminó tambaleante hasta el ropero, y lo abrió. Observó el traje negro, impecable, colgado a un costado. Un traje que había comprado junto con Eren para usar el día que se casaran. Ahora tenía un uso completamente diferente.

Aún los efectos de los tranquilizantes no lo abandonaban, al menos le permitieron dormir un poco. Caminó hasta el baño, se lavó los dientes y se quedó contemplando su rostro demacrado por un buen rato, los ojos ligeramente rojos, la barba incipiente, era como si estuviera arruinado… y tal vez lo estaba, para siempre.

Se afeitó, tomó una ducha rápida y salió más refrescado, se dirigió a la cocina. Mikasa estaba sentada en la isla de la misma sosteniendo una taza de café entre los dedos. Se veía cabizbaja y triste, casi como él. Al verlo entrar no le dijo nada, pero se levantó para servirle una tazón con el negro y caliente líquido de la cafetera, se lo alcanzó.

—Deberías dormir —le dijo con la voz rota.

—Tú también, pero se ve que no podemos…

En silencio bebieron un poco, una simple caída de gotas del caño del fregadero era lo único que hacía eco en ese rincón de la casa. Se había olvidado de llamar al plomero. Eren se hubiera encargado de eso, Levi nunca estaba al tanto de las cosas que sucedían en la casa, esos menesteres siempre se los había relegado a él.

Levi giró el anillo de compromiso que reposaba en su dedo anular con su pulgar, casi inconscientemente. En su mente se reproducía sin cesar esa cancioncilla que era casi demoníaca. Sus ojos se perdían en el infinito, mientras su mente observaba los labios de Eren pronunciando esas palabras, una y otra vez. Su cabeza girando, sonriéndole abiertamente. Hubiera querido no pensar, ni recordar, hubiera querido dejar de sentir ese dolor punzante que lo tenía deshecho.

—Eren quería que lo cremaran —las palabras de la mujer lo sacaron de su ensueño.

—No discutiré eso de nuevo. Se hará así y ya.

Levi volvió a su habitación, al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de visitas sintió los fuertes ronquidos de Erwin y los de Jean. Los envidiaba, y no iba a calzarse el disfraz de buena persona. No esta vez. Porque estaba demasiado enojado con la vida en general. Cuando al fin encontraba a su alma gemela, ésta desaparecía de una manera abrupta, sádica, casi como si se lo hubieran arrancado de las entrañas. ¿Por qué ellos podían ser felices? ¿Por qué ellos sí y él no? No era justo.

Nada lo era.

Se acostó y se quedó mirando el techo indefinidamente. Sintiendo que las emociones ganaban terreno, por lo que manoteó en su mesa de luz un blíster de pastillas de *clonazepam de 1,5 miligramos y se tomó otra. No tenía ganas de mostrar sus miserias al mundo, y carecía de la fuerza necesaria para mantener la máscara durante más tiempo.

Estaba a un paso del abismo, un abismo profundo que lo esperaba alegremente con las fauces abiertas. Pero entonces sus palabras volvían de nuevo a él.

 _"—Estoy bien, estoy bien, Levi. Y tú debes estarlo también, ¿bueno?"_

—Debo estar bien…

Se repitió mientras las sombras que entraban por la ventana le serpenteaban por el cuerpo.

Una pastilla más a las siete y media, logró que permaneciera con cara de constipado durante todo el acto. Las voces le sonaban algodonosas… ¿grises, tal vez? Sí, si pudiera ponerle un color a la voz de todos esos hijos de puta alrededor, debería ser gris.

El párroco empezó con la homilía para terminar la ceremonia del funeral. Levi pensó que sus palabras sonaban a amarillo, un amarillo pestilente, un amarillo mentiroso, porque tal vez en el fondo era una poco verde…

 _—Aunque Eren ha dejado esta vida terrena, vive para siempre en Dios, porque Dios no nos creó para morir sino para vivir… Y vive de un modo nuevo al haber sido transformado y resucitado por Cristo y con Cristo. En él se han hecho ya realidad aquellas palabras de Jesús "el que crea en mí aunque haya muerto vivirá"…_

El hombre dejó de escucharlo, no tenía sentido, que se pudriera, viejo de mierda, ¿acaso pensaba que su cháchara podría mejorar algo? Levi sintió que sus tripas se le revolvían de una manera muy fuerte. De pronto el olor a cementerio, a tierra húmeda, a gusanos enterrándose en carnes putrefactas, hizo que contuviera una arcada. La descompostura le estaba ganando terreno muy rápido, ¿por qué el maldito vejete no se callaba y terminaba de una vez con todo? No sabía si iba a poder aguantar sin terminar vomitando, bilis, café y el resto de los tranquilizantes, porque nada más tenía en su estómago. Eso y odio, pastillas y rencor, resentimiento… si pudiera le gustaría explotar como un kamikaze, dañar lo máximo posible alrededor. Quería que todos sufrieran, que todos sintieran aunque más no fuera una ínfima parte de todo ese ardoroso dolor.

La madre de Eren le tomó de una mano con fuerza, mientras con la otra sostenía un pañuelo que ataja las incontables lágrimas. Por lo que Levi inspiró para retener el aire lo máximo posible. Tenía que serenarse, no era momento de hacer berrinches.

Grisha miraba constantemente el suelo, mientras el rubio gigantón de Zeke, medio hermano mayor de Eren lo secundaba con una mano sobre su hombro. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Si vivía haciéndole escenas de celos a Eren respecto a su padre. Le hubiera gustado rajarle unos buenos puños sobre el rostro. Pero no era el momento.

 _—Hoy en esta Eucaristía, unimos la muerte del joven Eren Jaeger, a la muerte y resurrección de Cristo para que nuestro hermano esté gozando de la vida eterna en el paraíso. Amén._

Uno a uno, todos fueron pasando con tranquilidad, en una muda fila hacia el cajón, en donde echaron sus flores, puñados de tierra y demás. Levi fue el último en acercarse, Erwin lo agarró de un brazo antes de que cayera dentro del pozo, varios contuvieron el aliento al ver ese momento.

Levi se arrodilló mientras intentaba mantener su estabilidad, aunque Erwin no lo soltaba, al final su cuerpo no había resistido.

La felicidad era efímera y breve, como una bocanada de humo que se dispersa en el aire. Era peligrosa, podía hacerte dependiente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué no daría? ¿Qué no sacrificaría? ¡Todo, todo!

—Eren… —dijo cediendo al fin sin poder contenerse más, mientras los ojos se le anegaban de pesadas lágrimas—. Si puedes escucharme, donde sea que te encuentres… no me dejes… vuelve a mi… Por favor, vuelve a mí. Vuelve a mí…

Era como un mantra susurrado, como si su cuerpo no tuviera fuerza ni siquiera para pronunciar esas simples palabras.

Erwin lo levantó de un brazo, Jean de otro, y a duras penas lo llevaron al auto, donde cayó desplomado en el lugar del copiloto.

 ** _"Vuelve a mí, Eren… vuelve a mí"._**

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, antes de que el motor del auto se pusiera en marcha. Su mente luchaba entre despejarse, pero luego volvía a sumergirse en la nebulosa de la inconsciencia, casi como un barquito boyando sobre las peligrosas olas de un mar embravecido.

 _"—Ven, tengo algo para ti —dijo moviendo su mano para invitarlo._

 _Eren ladeó la cabeza curioso, se limpió las manos en una servilleta, tomó un trocito de zanahoria recién cortado con sus dedos y se lo metió en la boca antes de seguirlo._

 _—¿Qué hiciste esta vez, eh?_

 _—Nada, solo… quiero sorprenderte, abre la puerta._

 _Estaba de pie ante la puerta que daba al garaje de la casa desde adentro. Eren lo miró con una sonrisita que se le escapaba por las comisuras de sus lindos labios, inspiró y giró el pomo. Cuando prendió la luz, se llevó ambas manos a la boca._

 _—¡No puede ser!_

 _Se acercó casi trotando, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a todas revoluciones. Una preciosa motocicleta deportiva reposaba en todo su esplendor. Era una Kawasaki Ninja 300cc, edición especial, color negra con un verde brillante. Eren la abrazó completamente emocionado mientras la besaba y en sus ojos florecían las emociones a través de gotas calientes y gruesas._

 _—Bueno, no era la reacción que esperaba, pero estoy conforme —dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos._

 _En pocos segundos Eren casi lo tira al piso con todo su ímpetu, gritos entrecortados y resoplidos. Finalmente tomó su celular y comenzó a filmar a su nueva adquisición, mientras subía el material en su Twitter. En Instagram subió una foto besando a Levi apasionadamente y agradeciéndole el gesto._

 _—¿Pe-pero cómo hiciste?, sale una fortuna —comentó luego de la alegría inicial, levemente preocupado._

 _—Bueno, la verdad es que me siento algo culpable de que hubiéramos que tenido que aplazar el casamiento por mi posgrado en Suiza. Hasta el próximo año podremos reponerlo, no habrá problemas, además una vez que saque ese maldito papel me darán un ascenso. Estaremos más que bien._

 _—Levi… —Eren lo abrazó con sentimiento—. Gracias por todo, gracias por amarme y mimarme tanto, gracias._

 _—Ojalá pudiera hacer más…_

 _—Bueno, puedes hacer más si es lo que quieres —Le ronroneó al oído con lujuria, el hombre chasqueó la lengua y bajó la vista apenado—. Hoy te haré el amor enérgicamente… ya verás._

 _Eren lo estaba transformando, de ser un gruñón, antisocial y flemático, ahora hacían reuniones en casa donde cocinaba pizzas caseras, jugaban cartas y bebían con sus amigos, incluso había logrado arrastrarlo a algunos antros. Le había sacudido la timidez, la vergüenza y la depresión constante en la que vivía sumido. Sus compañeros de trabajo se lo decían casi a diario: "Qué diferente está el profesor, Levi, ¿no crees? Sí, el amor le sienta bien"._

 _Eren le cocinaba deliciosos platillos y se los llevaba al trabajo, le llenaba la vida con sus sonrisas, con sus besos, con su amor constante como una fuente de cuatro brazos. Le bastaba con verlo feliz. Los orígenes del joven eran bastante humildes, a pesar de que su padre era doctor, siempre habían tenidos problemas de deudas, y algunas malas inversiones que los sumieron en la miseria. Por eso el alegre muchachito nunca pedía nada, jamás le exigía, trataba de complacerlo, mantener la casa limpia, excepto por la "bola de pelos". Una preciosa gatita blanca de ojos azules, que Eren había bautizado Nina._

 _A Levi le había costado muchísimo aceptar una mascota en su inmaculada casa. Pero así era Eren, tenía esa magia que todo lo podía, que vencía todas las barreras y se le metía en lo profundo de los huesos, destruyendo sus cimientos y transformándolo en un nuevo hombre._

 _Sin embargo Eren era el preferido de Nina. Vivía acurrucada en su regazo, o refregándose entre sus piernas, mientras que rehuía un poco de Levi. Jamás la había maltratado, si hasta cariño le había cogido, pero lo cierto es que ambos se evitaban._

 _—Convivo con dos gatos posesivos y celosos —solía decir el joven riendo, mientras besaba en el cuello a su ahora, prometido._

 _Eren se le había propuesto con anillos de caramelo trenzado, justo para el 30 de marzo, su cumpleaños. Levi no dudó, recibió su beso de buena gana y lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta que Eren se quejó, a veces el más bajo no sabía medir el alcance de sus músculos, aunque superficialmente pareciera lo contrario. Luego vendría una gloriosa convivencia de dos años. Ahorraron, se esforzaron, para poder casarse e irse de viaje por el mundo por tres semanas._

 _Pero unos meses antes, a Levi le salió una beca para completar un pos grado en Suiza, todo pago, durante cuatro meses. Eren le pidió que postergaran la boda, porque de todas maneras ellos estarían juntos por siempre, ¿que importaba si era mañana o dentro de una década? El amor entre ellos no tenía fecha de caducidad._

 _Levi puso entonces un par de hermosos anillos de plata, con dos pequeñas incrustaciones de piedra natural, una de zafiro y otra de esmeralda. Apenas una escueta inscripción por dentro rezaba: "Seré eterno para ti"._

 _—¿Qué carajos significa esto? —preguntó Levi enarcando una ceja._

 _—Bueno, que… estaremos juntos por siempre, algo así. No preguntes, le sacas lo poético. Además yo no me quejé de lo que tú pusiste. Tan… corto: "Soy tuyo"._

 _—Al menos el mío se entiende._

 _—Ya basta, Levi, ven aquí, me hace frío, no te alejes tanto._

 _Solía dormir acurrucado contra su caliente pecho, el repiqueteo constante de su corazón lo tranquilizaba, el aroma seductor e innato de su piel. La felicidad estaba reducida en una sola palabra: Eren."_

Ahora esa frase tan entrañable era como una premonición que le escupía en el rostro todo su significado. "Seré eterno para ti", me recordarás por siempre, mientras me recuerdes podré existir. Ni siquiera era dueño de poder renunciar a esa pesada carga.

Abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo, le pesaba mucho el cuerpo. Sintió pasos y la serena mirada de Erwin, a la vez que su pesada mano acariciaba su cabeza.

—Descansa amigo, estás bajo mucho estrés, necesitas dormir, Jean y yo nos quedaremos contigo hasta mañana que vendrá Mikasa.

—Tch.

—Déjate cuidar, anda. ¿Un poco de agua?

Bebió algunos sorbitos pequeños y volvió a quedar extenuado sobre esa cama enorme y solitaria.

"—Cállate, Eren, si me hablas al mismo tiempo que trato de controlar esta máquina infernal me iré al suelo y me haré mierda.

—Tranquilo, manejas autos como corredor de fórmula uno, esto no puede ser demasiado difícil.

Estaba aprendiendo a manejar su nueva motocicleta. Eren insistió tanto que salieran juntos a andar, que Levi accedió a comprarse una, no tan grande como la del más joven, no. Esa máquina era demasiado poderosa. Se puso el casco, mientras Eren iba subido detrás de él y agarrado de su cintura.

—No me presiones, iré despacio, lo haré a mi manera, cuando me sienta seguro veré si acelero.

—De acuerdo, hazlo como te sientas mejor.

Le llevó un par de semanas poder manejar solo, la verdad era que apenas se montaba una especie de vértigo se apoderaba de él, pero no podía quedar como un cobarde frente a su prometido, y a base de mucho esfuerzo logró superar ese obstáculo.

Luego se les volvió costumbre salir un rato día de por medio y recorrer los alrededores, claro que a veces Eren era un temerario y no escatimaba en acelerar a grandes velocidades, lo que llevó a que discutieran un par de veces al respecto. Así era el muchacho, despreocupado, fresco, sin conciencia del peligro, por eso el equilibrio entre ellos era tan bueno. Levi el protector, el reservado, el cauteloso, Eren el vivaz, el descuidado, desestructurado…

Pronto pasaron a salir los fines de semana completos en viajes de varias horas a pueblos cercanos. Dormían en carpa, hacían fogata. Eren era una fuente interminable de palabras, cuentos, historias, preguntas, Levi jamás se cansaba de escucharlo, de mirar esa chispa en sus ojos ardiendo, ondeando. Solía decir que podría dibujar a Eren con los ojos cerrados, así de fuerte tenía grabada su imagen.

Ese día lloviznaba, las nubes grises, pesadas, bajas, no anunciaban que el clima fuera a mejorar. Levi miró por la ventana. Suspiró mientras Eren con su eterna sonrisa terminaba de guardar el termo y las linternas en la valija de su motocicleta.

—Oye, hace frío —Levi lo abrazó por la cintura, inundándose del perfume de su novio—. Nos quedamos, pedimos una pizza con pepperoni, muzarrella y granos de maíz. Nos acurrucamos en el sillón, vemos una película y luego hacemos el amor… ¿Podemos salir el próximo fin de semana? ¿Mmm? —Levi estiró su cuello para besarlo y mirarlo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—Pero es que… va a tocar "Gato Nocturno", y ya había comprado las entradas por anticipado —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Como sea, entonces vamos en el auto.

—Pero ya quedamos con los chicos, van a venir dentro de una hora para que salgamos.

"Los chicos", era unos amigos motoqueros que Eren había hecho. Connie, Flock, Ymir y Gunter. Eran buenos chicos, algo extravagantes y amantes de todo lo que tuviera que ver con motocicletas y conciertos al aire libre de grupos de rock del medio underground.

El hombre suspiró y fue a buscar sus botas negras de goma y su campera impermeable.

—Sabía que lo entenderías, por eso te amo —dijo Eren sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Levi no paró de quejarse durante el trayecto (todas las veces que se detuvieron para cenar o cargar gasolina o ir al baño), y cómo no si estaba que chorreaba agua. Llegaron cerca de la noche a un pueblo que parecía una réplica de Amityville, el hombre estornudando a cada momento. Todo para pasar la noche en un cuartucho, todos amontonados, compartiendo un solo y precario baño con otras 20 personas del único hostal de la zona.

Eren lo abrazó contra su pecho, mientras el resto de la tropa dormía a pierna suelta.

— Quédate junto a mi… no me hagas llorar… toda mi dulzura al fin… te la voy a entregar…

Le cantó casi susurrado a su oído.

—¿No te sabes otra canción?

—Es una canción romántica, por eso me gusta cantártela.

—Podrías renovar el repertorio… digo…

—Ya basta, déjate querer, deja de renegar. Por cierto, quiero que esa sea "nuestra canción" en la boda. Cada vez que la tarareo, me recuerda a ti.

—Como quieras. Me hace frío.

—Lo siento, mañana compraremos algún descongestivo en la farmacia, lo prometo.

El concierto comenzó a las seis de la tarde y terminó a las diez. Cantaron seis bandas y Gato Negro se lució. Eren gritaba eufórico, mientras la bengalas se prendían en las manos de la concurrida audiencia, todos aullando sus temas. Gunter y Levi se retiraron a medio recital para ir a cuidar las motos (se fueron turnando), y mientras tomaban una cerveza esperaron que todos regresaran.

—¿Nos quedamos hasta mañana? —preguntó Eren.

—Ni de chiste me quedo otra noche más en esa pocilga. Un baño químico tiene mayor dignidad. Además estamos a tres horas de la ciudad, no es lejos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Eren se acercó para hablarle al oído—. Todos se van, podríamos hacer el amor apasionadamente sin que nadie nos moleste.

—¿En ese mugrerío? No jodas.

—Ok, ok, gruñón. Vamos, pasemos por la gasolinería que está a la salida. ¿Una hamburguesa?

—Sí, está bien.

Levi no veía las horas de llegar a su casa. El viento comenzó a correr, la ruta estaba sin iluminación. Eren apenas había tomado dos latas de cerveza, y porque Levi lo estaba controlando. Terminaron de cenar. Las risas de todos y especialmente la de Eren hacían eco en la mente de Levi, como ondas en el agua que se expanden indefinidamente.

Esos últimos momentos, eso momentos de mierda… Eran los peores. Recuerda como el joven se puso el casco negro, sonriéndole por encima del hombro antes de hacerlo, las tiras del seguro debajo de su quijada quedaron sueltas. Levi le gritó que lo ajustara, pero el joven solo blandió la mano antes de arrancar.

Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Luego de estar a una hora del pueblucho, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y una densa llovizna comenzó a caer. Levi se lamentaba de pasar de nuevo por la misma experiencia.

Gunter arrimó su moto a Eren y le hizo algunas señas, todos entendieron menos Levi que trataba de enfocar su vista borrosa sobre el asfalto. Todos aceleraron. Eren a la cabeza. Más de 90 kilómetros por hora, contra sus 65, pronto lo dejaron atrás. No solo eso, esquivaron algunos autos. Levi tuvo que apurarse o lo dejarían atrás. Ya vería ese mocoso cuando se detuvieran, lo iba a escuchar. Al fin llegó donde el grupo ya que ellos habían disminuido la velocidad, levantó la tapa del visor de su casco.

—¡No juegues con tu vida, mocoso de mierda! ¡No subas la velocidad, idiota!

Eren subió su visor, le sonrió confiado.

—Todo está bajo control —le gritó antes de adelantarse un poco.

Tenían dos autos detrás de ellos a buena distancia, pero no contaban con un loco que iba a querer adelantar un camión que les venía de frente. Todos derraparon hacia los costados, Levi recuerda exactamente el momento en que el primer auto chocó la rueda trasera de la moto de Eren, mientras él se arrastraba por el camino de ripio y barro a un costado de la ruta. Su cuerpo salió volando por arriba del auto, el casco se deslizó rápidamente de su cabeza, para caer pesadamente contra el pavimento, el segundo auto frenó de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar golpear al joven, no con tanta fuerza, pero su cabeza chocó de lleno contra contra el guardabarros.

CLAC…

El ruido de las vértebras tensándose.

CLAC…

El ruido de los huesos triturándose.

CLAC…

Una grieta profunda imposible de arreglar.

Levi no supo cómo fue que el camión no lo atropelló. Solo que en pocos segundos estuvo sobre el cuerpo de Eren, que aún respiraba y temblaba un poco por el shock. Uno de sus ojos estaba reventado, pero su nuez de adán estaba demasiado salida hacia adelante, como si la hubieran empujado desde adentro, la piel en ese sector tensa.

Tomó su mano, Eren la apretó con debilidad, su cuerpo estaba caliente, ¡estaba respirando! Vio a las personas a su alrededor usando sus celulares todos al mismo tiempo, llamando a una ambulancia o filmando. Pero Eren era más importante.

No quería moverlo, no quería hacerle nada que pudiera lastimarlo más.

—Levi —La voz salía rota, como vidrio molido, su único ojo sano enfocado en el hombre.

—Sh, sh, no… no hables, van a venir los médicos, tienes que aguantar. Por favor, por favor.

—Estoy bien… estoy bien… sí, estoy bien…

El hombre no podía concebir que Eren pudiera hablar siquiera en esas circunstancias. Sostenía su mano y no podía reaccionar. Era como una piedra, un pedazo de roca inerte.

Eren vivió cinco minutos, cuarenta segundos, y antes de exhalar su último suspiro le dijo al hombre:

— _Estoy bien, estoy bien, Levi. Y tú debes estarlo también, ¿bueno?_

 _Perdió la capacidad de hablar por dos días enteros. Mikasa, Erwin y Jean fueron a buscarlo, se encargaron de los trámites para el traslado del cuerpo y las autorizaciones con la funeraria. Estuvieron a su lado incondicionalmente."_

Si no hubiera comprado la moto…

Si hubiera aceptado quedarse en el hostal…

Si le hubiera roto las entradas, aunque hiciera un berrinche luego…

Si se hubieran casado, si hubiera rechazado el pos grado, si hubiera… si hubiera…

Pero no, no lo había hecho, y ahora esa triste y desolada realidad lo abrazaba con sus tentáculos oscuros y destructivos.

Ya llevaba cerca de dos horas sentado frente a un televisor apagado. Un sutil ruidos de cascabeles lo desconcentró de su ensimismamiento. Nina se subió al sofá y se acurrucó en su regazo, maullando dulcemente, casi como suplicando que saliera de esa nube de alucinaciones. Levi la acarició con suavidad, y ella le devolvió el gesto ronroneando suavecito. Nunca había ronroneado para él, sólo con…

—Lo siento, él no volverá… ¿lo extrañas?

La gatita lo miró como si le pudiera responder con la mirada y maulló quedito de nuevo, como si se estuviera quedando sin voz.

—Ahora somos nosotros dos, Nina, solo nosotros dos.

Se levantó llevándola entre sus brazos, fue a la cocina, sacó una lata de atún y la dejó en el suelo. A Nina se le iluminaron los ojos. Dejó el preciado botín en su platito de porcelana blanca y le acarició sutilmente la cabeza. De alguna manera, ese ser, esa pequeña bolita de vida le daba una razón, además de respirar, para seguir luchando.

Respondió algunos mensajes a su celular, salió a la galería, el viento de la tarde se le enredó en el cuerpo y suspiró hondo. La casa se sentía demasiado grande para ellos dos.

Al día siguiente Mikasa fue a buscarlo en su Peugeot 307 color azul Francia. A las cuatro en punto tal como le había prometido. Levi salió con un saco libegro color gris, una bufanda marrón y pantalones negros. Ella estaba con un vestido de lanilla verde inglés y un saco negro abotonado al frente. Ni siquiera se saludaron. Levi subió y ella arrancó. Puso la radio para evitar tener una conversación incómoda. Aunque igual la tuvieron.

—Tienes grandes ojeras.

—Tú también.

—Te ves flaco y demacrado.

—Tu tam… bueno, siempre te viste así.

—Debes cuidarte.

—Tú también. Realmente no sé porque estamos haciendo esto, me parece una idiotez.

—No hace falta que te hagas el duro, Eren ya no está aquí. Somos más débiles de lo que aparentamos todo este tiempo, ya podemos dejar de fingir.

Levi suspiró y miró aburridamente por la ventana, mientras en el estéreo sonaba "Gone" de Michl.

No les llevó más de 15 minutos llegar hasta el lugar sugerido. Una casa rústica en las orillas, en un barrio de clase media tirando a baja, llena de plantas y helechos al frente. Levi se sintió incómodo, esperando afuera junto a un montón de gente más que los miraban de reojo.

Esperaron cerca de dos horas.

—¿No se supone que teníamos una cita a las cinco? Comentó con hastío.

—Madame Kedward siempre tiene mucho trabajo. Incluso lograr que nos atendiera fue muy difícil.

—Odio que la gente sea impuntual.

—No estamos precisamente en un consultorio médico, Levi.

—Tch.

Finalmente, cerca de las ocho, salió una joven de la casa.

—Madam Kedward dice que no atenderá a nadie más el día de hoy.

Se escucharon resoplidos y la gente empezó a retirarse. Levi se acercó a paso seguro.

—¡Estuvimos casi cuatro horas esperando en este frío! —increpó a la joven—. Es una falta de respeto.

—Lo siento mucho, señor, si quiere le daré un turno para mañana a primera hora.

—No, no volveremos nunca más —el hombre se giró pero sintió una profunda voz viniendo de adentro.

—¡Levi Ackerman!

—¿Madam? —preguntó la joven ingresando de inmediato, luego de unos minutos volvió—. Madam E, dice que va a atenderlos ahora, que no pueden irse sin hablar con ella.

Mikasa y el hombre se miraron, y al fin se acercaron para entrar. El lugar tenía las ventanas cerradas y cubiertas de pesadas cortinas de terciopelo bordó, por el polvo sobre la tela, llevarían un buen tiempo sin ser lavadas. Levi se sintió asqueado.

La joven los condujo a una pequeña mesa cuadrada, una mujer entrada en años, tendría más de 70 con seguridad, pelo íntegramente gris, los ojos nublados completamente, aros redondos color dorado, un maquillaje que era casi grotesco, los esperaba sentada, fumando una pipa con boquilla de marfil. Levantó la cabeza cuando los sintió entrar, aunque evidentemente no veía nada.

—Los estuve esperando —dijo la mujer con una voz suave y armónica, que no condecía para nada con su aspecto.

Mikasa estaba como deslumbrada, mirándola como si fuera una especie de tesoro.

—A decir verdad, nosotros la estuvimos esperando a usted casi cuatro horas —retrucó Levi.

—Oh, veo que tiene usted un alma ancestral, un alma guerrera, que no se doblega fácil. Ahora entiendo todo…

—¿Qué cosa es lo que entiende?

—No será fácil, no, no. Aaahh… —suspiró y tomó una buena bocanada de su pipa, para luego largar el humo de manera lenta y calculada.

Había olor a incienso en el ambiente, a clavo de olor y aceite de almendras.

—Vinimos por —comenzó Mikasa pero la anciana levantó su mano y le impidió hablar.

—Ustedes no saben por lo que vinieron, así que dejen que yo los guíe por favor. Hay dos corazones puros, que están siendo ensuciados, intoxicados por el egoísmo y la ambición. A veces resignarse es la salvación, pero como humanos llenos de defectos que somos, nos aferramos a los recuerdos… el dolor es un regalo de la vida, pero insistimos en rechazarlo hasta el cansancio.

Levi pensó que a la vieja ya se le habían zafado un par de tornillos.

—No señorito, no estoy loca —dijo la mujer sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes carcomidos, entre grises y blancos—. Hace cuatro días, un alma desesperada vino a mí, un alma perdida, un alma que no encuentra descanso porque el dolor de sus seres queridos no lo deja partir de este plano. Él dijo que no puede marcharse hasta estar completamente seguro de que todos estarán bien. ¿Lo entienden? No lo creo, sus deseos de retenerlo son más fuertes que los viento de un huracán. Si en verdad aman, deben soltar, deben aceptar el destino…

—¿Hemos esperado cuatro horas para esta babosada? —habló Levi molesto mirando a Mikasa.

—Él dijo, que Nina al fin te había aceptado. Que en el segundo cajón de la cocina había un crucifijo que su madre Carla le había regalado, que él lo escondió allí porque a usted no le gusta la religión. El muchacho de ojos hermosos dijo que de todas maneras no sirve de mucho del otro lado.

Ahora tenía la completa atención de Levi.

—También dijo que la señorita debe devolverle al señor esa foto de la infancia que se llevó en día de su cumpleaños, y que le pide disculpas por ese beso robado debajo del alero derecho de la galería.

Mikasa se tapó la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente.

—Él tenía mucho para decir, pero créanme, mi experiencia me indica que menos es mejor, las palabras de los muertos, muertas están.

—¡Quiero hablar con él! —pidió Levi esperanzado, con el corazón a un paso de saltarle del pecho y caer sobre la mesa.

—No —sentenció la anciana.

—¡Le pagaré lo que sea, lo que pida, le daré el doble!

—No. Eso no es posible joven, mi cuerpo ya no sirve como vehículo, está arruinado. He abusado de este don con el que Dios decidió enviarme a este mundo. Sólo me ha quedado la visión, la que no alcanzan estos ojos físicos, claro —volvió a fumar—. Ustedes han venido a mí por una razón, una que ni ustedes mismos conocen. Los muertos deben descansar, no osen alterar su reposo, o las consecuencias serán terribles. Escuchen, aprendan, obedezcan. Habrá una oportunidad maligna en breve, no deben actuar cegados por el egoísmo, los que han partido no pueden regresar, lo que vuelve nunca es igual. El hambre de la oscuridad es tan profundo e infinito, que no se saciará con nada. ¡Katy!

La joven que había estado con ellos anteriormente se presentó en el recinto.

—Madam.

—Es todo por hoy, acompaña a estos jóvenes a la puerta.

—¡¿Cómo que esto es todo?! ¡Necesito respuestas! —increpó Levi.

—Ya se las he dado, no son respuestas para hoy, claramente, pero son respuestas al fin. Reflexionen, nada es una casualidad, ustedes no están aquí por una mera coincidencia del destino. Ya, ha sido suficiente.

—Madam debe descansar, acompáñenme por favor.

Gruñendo y mascullando su bronca, ambos se tuvieron que retirar.

—Menudo cuento. ¿Cuánto te ha fajado la vieja por simple charlatanería?

—Doscientos dólares.

—Embaucadora —continuó refunfuñando el hombre mientras se ponía el cinturón.

—Ha sido muy extraño. ¿Quieres que te acompañe un poco? Podemos cenar en tu casa.

—Sólo tengo ramen instantáneo.

—Está bien.

Mikasa se fue después de la medianoche. Ambos eran como sombras que deambulaba por la residencia, buscando pedazos, resabios de ese sol que hasta hace muy poco estaba viviendo allí. Levi se acurrucó en la cama, tomó la pastilla duerme caballos para poder conciliar el sueño. Era más fácil soñar que vivir.

 ** _"Quédate junto a mi… no me hagas llorar… toda mi dulzura al fin… te la voy a entregar…"_**

—Eren… Eren… vuelve a mi… —Levi cerró los ojos, mientras sentía sus carnosos labios canturreándole en el oído.

—X—

La mujer se refugió bajo el alero de una despensa. Diluviaba. Como nunca el auto se le había roto el día anterior y estaba en el taller. Por tomar un atajo terminó en un callejón de mala muerte. Lo mejor sería esperar a que amainara un poco. Sacó su celular para pedir un taxi. El celular estaba completamente descargado. Le sorprendió, pues ella nunca se descuidaba de esos detalles. Miró alrededor para ver si encontraba un teléfono público o una cabina.

Los pasos de sus tacos cortos resonaron, apenas unas luces esparcidas por aquí y por allá denotaban que tal vez había gente viviendo por la zona. Se acercó a un negocio. Entró, era una especie de santería, del techo colgaban un sinfín de ramos de yuyos, de vaya uno a saber qué clase. Estanterías llenas de calaveras (seguramente falsas) que parecían mirarla desde sus cuencas vacías, mostradores repletos de velas, un leve olor entre dulzón y picante la hizo estornudar.

Se sintieron unos pasos que denotaban que alguien arrastraba un pie o algo así. Pronto apareció el dependiente, tan tétrico como el lugar. Alto, de piel blanca, pálida, con un ojo de vidrio y una cicatriz en el cuello. Venía masticando un bollo, y algunas migajas del mismo le adornaban los finos labios algo opacos.

—Buenas tardes, eh… lamento molestar, pero estoy en un apuro y quería saber… bueno, si es que tenía un teléfono por casualidad, para llamar un taxi.

—Buenas tardes —respondió con una voz aniñada que resultaba algo perturbadora—. Déjeme que la ayudo, llamaré a mi primo que trabaja en una compañía de taxis aquí cerca, si no tiene mucho trabajo de seguro la llevará.

—Que bien, gracias.

El hombre se perdió de nuevo adentro, y Mikasa comenzó a recorrer el negocio con mayor tranquilidad. Había varios implementos en verdad inquietantes. Se arrimó a una estantería llena de libros, en su mayoría parecían antiguos. Se preguntó si estarían a la venta. El hombre volvió a los pocos minutos.

—Dice que tiene mucho trabajo por la lluvia, pero que si puede esperar quince minutos, él vendrá para llevarla.

—Sí, está bien, le agradezco señor… ah…

—Sammael.

—Gracias, señor Sammael.

—Es un gusto. ¿Ha visto algo que le interese? —continuó la charla mientras volvía a darle un mordisco al bollo, sendos hilos de espesa saliva hicieron que más migas se le pegaran al rostro.

Mikasa alejó la mirada algo perturbada.

—Estos libros… parecen antiguos.

—Lo son. Mírelos. ¿Hay alguno que le atraiga en particular?

—Bueno, no realmente, no sé de qué son.

—Son de magia. Blanca, roja, negra, infernal, ya sabe, lo usual.

—Oh.

—Tenemos un lema en este lugar. Si es la primera vez que viene un… cliente, tiene el derecho de elegir una cosa como regalo. Adelante, vea y elija algo.

—No, gracias, no podría, ya ha sido suficiente con haberlo molestado.

—Dije que eligiera —el hombre la miró a través de su único ojo sano, de un color verde oliva ligeramente más claro que el de vidrio.

Mikasa se giró y miró la estantería, no creyó prudente pedir un libro, se notaba que eran reliquias, probablemente valieran cientos de dólares. Se movió por el lugar y extendió su mano para tomar una especie de fajo de cartas antiguas. Eran gruesas como de cartón. Antiguas, tenían como talladas unas marcas negras y estaban algo manchadas. El hombre se acercó, sonriendo de una extraña manera, casi como si le doliera sonreír.

—Interesante elección, runas necrománticas.

—¿Y para qué se usan?

—Para poderosos rituales. Lléveselas, las va a necesitar más adelante.

Mikasa lo miró desconcertada.

—Claro que para un ritual siempre hace falta… una guía.

El hombre tomó un libro bastante destartalado, parecía que en cualquier momento se desarmaría a pedazos. El lomo parecía de tiras de cuero, que no habían sido curtidas apropiadamente, malhechas y envueltas de una manera grotesca.

Mikasa guardó las cartas y tomó el libro, pesaba muchísimo más de lo que parecía. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Sus dedos temblaban tanto que no pudo abrirlo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El Necronomicón, uno de los siete verdaderos. El libro de los Muertos.

La mujer se lo devolvió de inmediato, como si acabara de tocar hiedra venenosa.

—¿Para qué sirve?

—Para muchas cosas —el hombre lo devolvió a su lugar—. Se dice que… contiene la clave para traer un muerto de nuevo a la vida.

La mujer lo miró asustada, refregándose las manos.

—¿Cuánto sale? —la pregunta se deslizó antes de que pudiera detenerla o pensarla mejor.

—Diez mil dólares —respondió el hombre con tranquilidad.

—Vaya, es… bastante caro, para lo mal que luce.

—Usted dígame señorita… ¿qué precio cree que tiene traer a una persona desde el más allá?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose por largos minutos.

—Volver a ver su sonrisa —continuó el dependiente—, volver a escuchar su voz —los ojos de Mikasa se agrandaron, a medida que las palabras llegaban a sus oídos, se podía decir que veía a Eren mirándola y sonriendo cándidamente—, besarla de nuevo, perderse en sus ojos… ¿qué precio le pondría usted a ese milagro?

El sonido del claxon de la bocina del taxi los sobresaltó a ambos.

—Piénselo, señorita. Yo creo que es un precio insignificante, prácticamente simbólico.

—Bueno, me voy, muchas gracias Sammael.

—El placer ha sido mío.

La mujer se retiró bajo la lluvia que se había recrudecido.

—Volverá… por supuesto que lo hará…

.

By Luna de Acero… expectante…

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Clonazepam:** Es un fármaco que sirve como tranquilizante y que se expide sólo bajo receta médica.


	2. La premonición se cumple

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Segunda entrega y ya queda el final. Bueno, está medio creepy, era la idea, espero lo disfruten. Si es así, tengan la amabilidad, si quieren, de dejarme un comentario, se acepta de todo, no me molesta ná, jajaja. Muchas gracias por esperar. Besitos miles.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime. Historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte, violencia, sangre, rituales paganos, palabras altisonantes, terror, ya están advertidos.

* * *

ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE PARA MI WAIFU **CHARLY LAND**! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CON RETRASO, BONITA! ESPERO LO DISFRUTES, LO HICE LO MÁS CREEPY QUE PUDE!

TE ADORO, MI REINA!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"De hecho, ya que la muerte vino por medio de un hombre, también por medio de un hombre viene la resurrección de los muertos."**_

 _ **1 Corintios - capítulo 15 - versículo 21 - La Biblia**_

.

.

—Te digo que mejor nos juntamos, tengo que contarte esto personalmente —la voz de la mujer por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostró nuevos matices, ansiedad, desesperación, ¿alegría?

—Bueno, te espero en casa a las ocho.

—Adiós.

Colgó el auricular, mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de Nina, últimamente andaba detrás de él como una sombra.

Fue a la biblioteca y tomó uno de sus libros favoritos, una antología de algunos poemas de Federico García Lorca. Necesita mantener su mente ocupada en algo, porque apenas se quedaba quieto empezaban las divagaciones, su mente completamente desbocada lo hacía padecer de una forma espantosa, creándole culpas sobre culpas que le drenaban completamente la energía y la razón. De seguir así se iba a pegar un tiro. Incluso si pensaba sobre ello, no le parecía algo tan aberrante.

Si tanto dolía vivir, ¿por qué no morir, entonces?

Suspiró, tomó el libro, se arremolinó en una esquina del sofá con un poncho encima, prendió el velador de ese lado, y comenzó a leer mientras Nina se le acurrucaba en los pies.

A medida que pasaban las hojas, Levi bostezaba, más y más, esta vez un sueño auténtico, amable, un sueño no invocado por los narcóticos. Un sueño natural se le metió por las venas y lo dominó por completo, dejándolo laxo, dócil, como una marioneta abandonada.

 _"Quédate junto a mi... no me hagas llorar... toda mi dulzura al fin... te la voy a entregar..."_

La voz le acarició los oídos y le arrancó una sonrisa sin pedirle permiso.

Unos potentes y consistentes golpes a la puerta de entrada lo sacaron de su sueño con brutalidad. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Ya eran las ocho? Pero si hacía unos segundos atrás... eh... Nuevos golpes lo alertaron. El libro que antes estaba en sus manos reposaba sobre el suelo. Lo levantó y dejó sus anteojos arriba del mismo. Nina no estaba, tal vez se habría asustado por los golpes.

Refregándose los ojos, abrió.

—Ya Mikasa, que no hace falta que golpees como policía que hace una requisa. ¡Joder!

La mujer entró como una ráfaga huracanada. Hacía frío afuera. Levi se sacudió, gruñendo un poco ante el ímpetu de la joven, cerró la puerta y se acercó.

—¿Té, café, un tranquilizante?

—Vino tinto, es imperioso que hablemos cuanto antes.

—Ok —Levi enarcó una ceja, por lo general Mikasa pedía alcohol sólo cuando estaba algo nerviosa—. Ven a la cocina y me dices mientras preparo todo. Tengo hambre, ¿ya cenaste?

—No, pero no creo que pueda comer.

—Como quieras, tengo pizza congelada, en dos minutos la puedo tener lista.

—Dije que no.

—De acuerdo.

Levi la miró de reojo, respiraba rápidamente, abrazaba un... "algo" envuelto en una tela, parecía una cosa rectangular, o un portarretrato, o un libro, o una caja plana, o vaya uno a saber. Puso la pizza en el microondas, era una de tamaño pequeño, para dos personas, y sacó uno de sus mejores vinos de colección.

Mikasa buscó las copas, sin soltar la cosa esa envuelta, y se sentó en una banqueta al borde de la isla de la cocina. El de cabello azabache descorchó la botella y sirvió una buena cantidad en ambos cristales. El perfume de la preciada bebida flotó en el ambiente y en efecto logró tranquilizar a la fémina, un poco. Tomó la copa y se aventó un largo trago, luego soltó un suspiro y dejó el envoltorio sobre la mesada.

—Lo que te voy a mostrar... —comenzó mirándolo fijo—. Es el Necronomicon.

El ruido del microondas los alertó.

—Deja un momento la comida, esto en verdad es importante.

—Ya, como digas —Levi tomó una de las copas, aún el aura de somnolencia no lo abandonaba del todo.

—Es un libro antiguo, usado por magos, brujos y hechiceros —el hombre semi sonrió con sorna—. Y éste —agregó, mientras lo desenvolvía—, éste es uno de los 7 verdaderos.

—Mira, yo mucho no sé de libros antiguos —habló Levi echándole una hojeada por encima, más que viejo parecía un rejunte de mugre y gérmenes—, pero si sólo hay 7 en el mundo, ¡puf! Sin dudas debe valer una maldita fortuna.

—Sí que lo vale, al menos para mí —dijo tocando suavemente sus tapas y mirándolo con melancolía.

—¿Dónde lo compraste?

—En una santería.

Levi le sostuvo la mirada por un minuto, luego la bajó al libro y la volvió a subir. Carraspeó suave, se pasó la lengua por el frente de sus dientes sin abrir sus labios. Como si estuviera analizando sus palabras. Al fin bebió un trago y habló.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo sabes que éste es uno de los verdaderos?

—Madam Kedward me lo confirmó.

—¿Volviste a ver a la vieja loca? —Mikasa asintió—. Bueno, ya, si quieres tirar tu dinero allá tú. Pero no entiendo, ¿para qué compraste esa cosa?

—Tie-tiene un... ritual —la mujer tomó el libro con manos temblorosas y buscó la página 73—. Aquí —dijo y se lo extendió.

Levi dejó la copa, mirando con escepticismo el libraco, pero luego de las primeras líneas sus facciones se endurecieron y frunció el ceño, en franca desaprobación. Luego miró a la mujer acusadoramente.

—Debe hacerse antes del séptimo día, estamos a tiempo.

Levi cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesada, se cruzó de brazos y la miró serio.

—Por favor, dime que es una broma.

Pero bastaba mirar la determinación en sus ojos para darse cuenta que nada tenía de chiste esa propuesta confusa. ¿Ritual? ¿Resucitación? ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo? ¿Mikasa estaba loca? Bueno, eso no era una novedad.

—Escucha, Levi, entiendo si no quieres creerme. Para ser honesta, creo que estoy un 99% segura de que esto es un fraude, y de que acabo de perder diez mil dólares por una mentira de un hábil vendedor.

—¡Diez mil dólares! ¡¿Esta porquería te costó diez mil jodidos dólares?!

—El precio es irrisorio si lo comparamos con los resultados.

—¿Resultados? ¿Qué resultados, ah? ¿Acaso a alguien más le ha funcionado esto? ¿Tienes pruebas? Escucha, yo también lo extraño. Todos los putos días. ¡Cada maldito minuto de mierda! Y si existiera cualquier cosa, cualquiera, que pudiera asegurarme traerlo de vuelta, yo sería el primero en vender mi corazón de ser necesario. ¡Pero esto es una patraña! ¡Porque los muertos no vuelven! Los muertos... no vuelven...

Se refregó las palmas de sus manos en el pantalón, mientras intentaba calmarse, en poco tiempo se había sulfurado por completo.

—Te dije que estaba un 99% segura de que esto era un fraude, sin embargo, existe ese casi improbable e inseguro 1%. No he dormido en dos días, Levi. ¿Qué tal si es verdad? Y no, no tengo pruebas, no tengo como mierda reforzar esta... teoría loca y traída de los cabellos. Pero no puedo dejar de tener esperanzas —sus puños se estrellaron contra la mesada, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que comenzaron a desbordarse—. ¡No me daré por vencida! Aún si esa esperanza es ridícula, ¡no la soltaré!

Mikasa sollozó un poco, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Levi buscó una caja de pañuelos, se lo acercó y volvió a sentarse. Esto era una verdadera locura. No hablaron por largos minutos, hasta que la joven se calmó un poco. Levi volvió a llenar las copas.

—¿Entonces?

—Haré el ritual —exclamó decidida—. Con tu ayuda o sin ella.

—En fin, ¿qué tal difícil puede ser? —la joven lo miró esperanzada—. ¿De qué se trata el truco?

—Bu-bueno —Mikasa volvió a buscar la página—. Bien, se tiene que hacer el ritual en el cementerio, durante la noche.

—Claro, no podía ser de día, ¿qué más?

—Siete elementos, ya conseguí cuatro. Las runas necronómicas, incienso, un cuchillo de plata y se debe dibujar un pentagrama, adentro se debe colocar el cuerpo y hacer un círculo con sal marina. Tengo un esquema a escala gigante del mismo y una bolsa grande de la sustancia requerida.

—¿Qué es lo que falta?

—Bien, necesitamos un cirio pascual.

—¿Un qué?

—Es como un tipo de vela gigante, pero eso se consigue de una iglesia. Es complicado.

—Ajá, bueno, ¿qué otra cosa?

—Aquí es donde se complica.

—Habla.

—Se necesita, una Mano de Gloria —Levi se quedó callado—. Básicamente es la mano de un asesino —el hombre enarcó una ceja—. Luego esa mano se debe... bueno... se debe coser al cuerpo de Eren, bueno, no coserla exactamente, es más como ensamblarla, algo así dice el libro.

—¿Y de dónde carajos vamos a conseguir la mano de un asesino, Mikasa? Como sea, ¿cuál es el último elemento? Tengo el presentimiento que es el peor.

—Sangre... sangre humana, bastante.

—A ver, tengo unos viejos contactos de un hospital. Un amigo trabaja allí, puedo pedirle que me venda unas bolsas, supongo que no habrá problema con eso, ¿no? No me digas que vamos a tener que matar a una persona.

—Bu-bueno, aquí dice: "sangre fresca de una víctima inocente".

—No, espera, esto es... demasiado.

—¡No tenemos tiempo Levi! Enterraron a Eren hace cinco días, si para mañana o más tardar pasado no hacemos esto, ¡será demasiado tarde!

—¡¿Y de donde se supone que sacaremos un sacrifico humano y la mano de un asesino?! ¿Eh? Una cosa es que intentemos hacer esta, esta cosa que quieres, pero otra muy diferente es que nos convirtamos en delincuentes.

—¡Lo quiero de vuelta! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta, Levi! Y haré lo que sea para que regrese, aunque deba hacerlo sola.

Se terminaron la nueva copa. El cristal levemente teñido de carmín, lo que denotaba la extrema fineza y calidad del vino que bebían. Pero ninguno podía apreciar eso, porque sus mentes estaban muy compenetradas en otras cosas.

—Ayúdame a conseguir el cirio, y haz el ritual conmigo —habló de nuevo Mikasa con una resolución renovada—. Yo me encargaré del resto.

—No, quiero saber exactamente qué harás. Dime que tienes en mente, Mikasa.

—Yo sé... Bueno, conozco gente que conoce otra gente. Personas que, ya sabes, hacen "encargos" por una buena cantidad de dinero. Si-sicarios, los llaman. Pediré encontrarme con uno... y le cortaré la mano de cuajo con un hacha.

—¿Estás demente? Bueno, eso es un hecho. Esos tipos están entrenados, están armados, ¿qué te hace creer que irás y le cortarás la mano como si nada?

—¡Sé que puedo!

—Terca y obstinada —suspiró largo—. Bueno, Eren era igual. ¿Y la sangre?

—Bueno, no sé, algo se me ocurrirá.

—No mates a nadie, te lo suplico. No puedo creer que te vaya a ayudar con esto.

—Bien, estoy sin auto, tuve que venderlo y sacar un préstamo para poder pagar el libro. Así que tú me buscas de casa mañana temprano, tipo seis. Iremos a la iglesia de Sina, mientras hablas con el párroco, yo tomaré el cirio.

—Robando una iglesia, ¿se puede caer más bajo?

—¿Quieres a Eren de vuelta?

—Ya, no hablemos más, que si lo vuelvo a pensar, no haré nada.

—Bien, me voy, tengo que llamar a mis conocidos para encontrar el sicario.

—No llames desde tu casa, idiota, llama desde tu celular con el número bloqueado. Cítalo por la tarde en algún lugar apartado. No dejaré que vayas sola, pero tampoco te garantizo que te vaya a ayudar. Si las cosas se ponen feas, te arrastro y nos vamos.

—Sí, entendido —envolvió el libro y se dispuso a irse—. Bien, te espero a las seis.

—De acuerdo, vamos, te llevaré, es tarde y hace frío.

Levi durmió muy poco esa noche. Ahora Nina iba a acompañarlo por las noches, se hacía una bolita contra su espalda y se quedaba ahí hasta la madrugada, donde despertaba para pedirle que le sirviera su comida.

Levi tenía algunas fotos de Eren en sus manos. Cinco días habían pasado de su muerte, tres de su entierro, sin embargo sentía como si hubiera sido hace siglos. El sueño comenzó a vencerlo pasadas las tres de la mañana.

CLAC.

CLAC.

CLAC.

Más dormido que despierto, sintió el crujido de huesos cerca de su rostro, pero no podía abrir los ojos. Un olor fétido y putrefacto inundó el ambiente. Se removió entre sueños.

La odiosa cancioncilla se le pegaba a los tímpanos como miel en el cabello. Una voz extraña, afectada, rasposa, repetía las palabras casi sin sentimientos.

 _"Quédate junto a mi... no me hagas llorar... toda mi dulzura al fin... te la voy a entregar..."_

El pitido estridente de la alarma hizo que se sentara de sopetón. Cinco y media. Se levantó, tomó una ducha breve, se aseó y salió rápido. Seis en punto estaba en casa de Mikasa, ambos con grandes ojeras. Se saludaron brevemente y se dirigieron a la iglesia. La misma abrió sus puertas a las siete. Decidieron que Levi preguntaría por una misa para Eren, mientras la mujer se escabulliría y buscaría el preciado velón.

No había casi nadie en el lugar. Levi se sintió levemente descompuesto, nunca en su vida había robado nada, y ahora, aunque había una justificación válida dentro de los parámetros de lo que deseaban hacer, no estaba del todo tranquilo.

El sacerdote, de nombre Colen, fue muy amable. Atendió sus preguntas con paciencia, mientras la joven, con una especie de habilidad ninja, se hacía con el preciado botín. Luego de pagar para que nombraran a Eren en la próxima celebración de la misa, se despidió y salió. La mujer estaba en el auto.

—Bueno, vamos por esa mano. Tuve que hacer un ligero cambio de planes, el sicario no está más disponible.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Desapareció, nadie sabe exactamente, pero parece que fue un ajuste de cuentas.

—Carajo, ¿y ahora?

—Vamos a casa de mi tío Kenny —Levi la miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Ya está viejo, casi ciego y sordo. Yo lo haré.

—¿Tu tío es un asesino?

Mikasa no respondió, no hacía falta. Levi, más nervioso que nunca condujo los trescientos kilómetros hasta la casa del hombre. Se lo había cruzado cuando mucho dos veces en la vida, nunca le gustó su forma de mirar tan violenta, ni sus venas que se le marcaban por doquier.

Llegaron a la casilla de madera que se caía a pedazos. Tocaron varias veces, pero al parecer o no escuchaba o algo había sucedido. Levi abrió la puerta de una certera patada, que la hizo astillarse en un costado. De todas maneras la madera estaba hinchada y vieja, no fue gran problema.

Olía a mierda. Un asco. Estaba todo bastante sucio, tanto que los cristales de las ventanas no permitían ver claramente al otro lado. El hombre sintió arcadas de inmediato. Lo que encontraron no fue nada bonito. Kenny llevaba muerto mucho tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Levi salió corriendo para vomitar absolutamente todo en el patio frontal.

Seguramente el hombre estaba enfermo y murió solo y sin ayuda. Mikasa había perdido contacto con él hacía más de un año. Y para entonces ya estaba bastante senil, pero nunca quiso ir a un hospicio. En esa casucha, alejada del mundo, con un vecino a tres kilómetros de distancia como único contacto con el mundo, era de esperarse este final.

Levi seguía tosiendo cuando ella salió con una bolsa sellada con un precinto.

—La poca carne que queda está pegajosa, se desprende de los huesos, realmente no sé si vaya a funcionar.

—Como sea, volvamos por favor. Ya no quiero estar en este lugar. ¿No darás aviso a las autoridades?

—No. De todas maneras nunca volveré aquí.

—¡Dios! Esa cosa huele del asco —Levi abrió la cajuela del auto y tiraron la bolsa dentro.

Se fueron a la casa del hombre, se bañaron, se pusieron nueva ropa e hicieron tiempo para ir al cementerio. Levi se mordía el pulgar que ya se estaba lastimando.

—¿Y la sangre?

—Ya pensaremos en algo, de última seré yo quien la otorgue.

Levi la observó unos momentos, preguntándose si no sería cierto que ya había perdido por completo la cordura. Nina pasó por delante del sillón, gruñendo, los pelos erizándose en su lomo.

—¿Qué pasa, bonita? ¿Tienes hambre?

Pero el animalito salió disparado cual bola de cañón, para huir por una de las ventanas que estaban semi entornadas.

—Animal idiota —dijo Mikasa.

Finalmente a eso de las doce, y con todos los elementos, más palas y picos, se fueron rumbo al cementerio. Hacía demasiado frío, lo cual los ayudaría a no encontrar moros en la costa. Se fueron por la parte trasera, cubiertas las caras con pasamontañas.

Levi sabía que los profanadores de tumbas eran delincuentes severamente castigados. Nunca había sido una persona violenta, ni de meterse en problemas, de hecho Eren había venido a revolucionarle un poco su monótona vida. Y ahora estaba en medio de un ridículo "ritual", que se suponía que lo devolvería a ellos. Definitivamente él también estaba desquiciado. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Mientras entraban por un agujero que habían hecho rompiendo la malla que cercaba el lugar, a Levi le llegaron de nuevo las palabras de la extraña vidente que visitaran unos días atrás. _"Ustedes han venido a mí por una razón, una que ni ustedes mismos conocen. Los muertos deben descansar, no osen alterar su reposo, o las consecuencias serán terribles"._

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué se acordaba justo ahora de eso? Se tropezó con una lápida que había pegada al suelo y cayó sobre el mullido y verde césped. Mikasa lo miró con reprobación y se puso de pie enseguida, le dolía la rodilla que había recibido todo el impacto de la caída.

Pero no fue cuando al fin llegaron hasta la lápida de Eren, que recién se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan seguro de poder seguir adelante. Mikasa tomó una de las palas y Levi la sostuvo del brazo con algo de fuerza. Las piernas le tiritaban, al igual que el alma.

—¡Espera!

—¿Ahora qué?

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. ¿Qué tal si nos descubren y nos encarcelan?

—Realmente, Levi, me pregunto si tú en verdad amabas o no a Eren. Desde que te lo propuse solo has puesto peros. Si estás asustado, vete, puedo hacerlo sola, así me lleve toda la noche.

Mikasa se puso a cavar con todas sus fuerzas. Levi dudó unos minutos, pero finalmente se puso a la par a excabar. Más cavaba, más desesperado se sentía. Quería verlo, quería ver a su mocoso, necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más. La mujer tenía razón, Eren era demasiado importante, más que la cárcel, más que una multa, más que su patética vida, que ahora carecía de valor sin él.

Palada tras palada, trabajaron de una manera bestial, agitados, transpirados, mientras el viento nocturno arreciaba con fuerza, pero no cejaron en su intento. Cerca de tres horas después, Levi fue el primero en tocar la tapa del cajón con la lámina de hojalata de la pala. Su determinación creció de una manera descomunal. Desapareció Mikasa, el cementerio, el mundo.

 _"¡Eren, Eren, ya casi, ya te tengo! ¡Eren, te quiero de regreso, vuelve, Eren!"._

En poco menos de media hora pudieron hacer una especie de canaleta no muy profunda alrededor. Mikasa tomó uno de los picos y miró a Levi.

—¿Preparado? Concéntrate, no creo que lo que veamos se parezca siquiera a lo que Eren fue.

—Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya.

La madera crujió agonizante, como un murmullo escalofriante similar a un alma en pena. A ambos se le erizó la piel. Sin embargo no iban a detenerse por nada. Levi con el otro pico, hacía contrapeso a medida que Mikasa iba quebrando el sello del mismo. Fue una ardua tarea. Estaban llenos de tierra, barro, sudor y lágrimas de emoción. Al fin, tiraron juntos de la tapa, las bisagras chirriaron, y el intenso olor de la muerte los golpeó muy duro.

Ambos vomitaron los pocos líquidos que tenían en el estómago, de espaldas al cuerpo, sin animarse a girarse. Mikasa fue la primera, seguía tosiendo, Levi la ayudó a salir del hoyo. Ella le tiró una sábana blanca para envolver el cuerpo y sacarlo. Era el turno del hombre.

Temblando se giró. Se quedó estupefacto, agradeció que la luz de la luna fuera lo único que alumbrara lastimeramente. El color de la piel de Eren era espantoso, de un color verde violáceo. Estaba hinchado, tanto que la ropa le apretaba horrendamente. De la nariz, orejas, boca y otras partes del cuerpo, se desprendía una especie de líquido espumoso de aspecto fétido, olor a huevos podridos, moho, excremento y cuanta cosa asquerosa existiera les aguijoneaba las fosas nasales con una fuerza inusitada. Levi cayó de rodillas, sin poder moverse en absoluto.

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¿Lo harás o no? —amonestó la joven.

Le costó ponerse de pie. Pero finalmente, lo hizo. Apenas podía controlar el movimiento de sus manos. Tomó la sábana y se metió dentro del cajón, que daba la impresión que se hundía en la fresca tierra muy despacio.

Entre arcadas, no supo cómo, logró envolverlo. Su nariz chorreaba mocos sueltos, mientras tosía y se tragaba la saliva que se le juntaba en la boca. Pero debía ser valiente, debía ser fuerte por Eren. Envolvió el cuerpo y con ayuda de Mikasa lo arrastraron fuera de la tumba. Estaba imposiblemente pesado. Al moverlo notó como la parte de abajo del cajón estaba llena de líquidos asquerosos. Pero ya no quería pensar. Como pudo, a los manotazos, salió del tétrico lugar.

A lo lejos sintieron ruido de perros. Sin dudas sería el vigilante haciendo su recorrido nocturno.

—Espera aquí —dijo la joven corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos.

Levi extendió la otra tela con el pentagrama, y con las últimas fuerzas acomodó el cuerpo como pudo al centro. Cayó sentado, resoplando. Una verduzca mano salía por un costado y no pudo evitar tomarla entre las suyas. Estaba mortalmente helado. No pudo evitar llorar amargamente. La carne se sentía desagradablemente dura e hinchada. Sintió disparos a los lejos y se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas recientes. Pero por mucho que mirara, nada pudo ver en esa inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Luego a lo lejos, detalló la figura de Mikasa, venía arrastrando a alguien. Se fue corriendo a ver qué sucedía. Cuando estuvo cerca, contuvo un grito de terror. Mikasa arrastraba el cuerpo inerte del guardia.

—¡Ayúdame, carajo! —se quejó con ganas—. ¿No ves que no puedo sola?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Era necesario, no preguntes.

Levi estaba en shock. Lo que siguió después, lo recuerda por fragmentos, ya que la impresión fue tanta que su mente no operaba con normalidad.

Mikasa puso la sal alrededor del círculo. Cortaron una de las manos de Eren y pusieron la huesuda mano de Kenny, que apenas si tenía jirones viejos de piel adherido a los huesos. Ya casi, no faltaba mucho. Cortó el cuello del guardia con una navaja, en un cuenco junto la mayor cantidad de sangre que pudo y roció casi por completo el cuerpo de Eren, colocando las runas por encima también, el cuchillo clavado firmemente en la tierra. Levi observaba todo de rodillas en un costado, sin poder reaccionar realmente. Mirando cada tanto con espanto el cadáver del guardia. Al fin, entre ambos recitaron las oraciones correspondientes.

 _El ZI KIA KANPA (el Zee-Kee-Ya-Kan-papá)_

 _ZI ANNA KANPA (el Zee-un-Na-Kan-papá)_

 _ZI el DINGIR KIA KANPA (el Zee-Deen-Geer-Kee-Ya-Kan-papá)_

 _ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA (el Zee-Deen-Geer-un-Na-Kan-papá)_

 _Oígame, O Thou NAMTILLAKU. El Señor más confidencial y potente, él tiene el conocimiento del hath para levantar el muerto y conversar con los espíritus del Abismo._

 _Ninguna alma pasa a la Muerte si él no lo permite._

 _Venga a mí por los Poderes del Word BANUTUKUKUTUKKU_

 _¡Y contesta mi oración urgente!_

 _EL ZI KIA KANPA ZI ANNA KANPA_

 _ZI el DINGIR KIA KANPA (el Zee-Deen-Geer-Kee-Ya-Kan-papá)_

 _ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA (el Zee-Deen-Geer-un-Na-Kan-papá)_

 _¡El espíritu de la Tierra, Recuerde! ¡El espíritu del Cielo, Recuerde!_

 _Devuélvenos a eren Jaeger a la vida, que este cuerpo recupere su habilidad de vivir otra vez._

 _Esto te suplicamos, ¡oh, gran señor NAMTILLAKU!_

Ambos pusieron sus manos sobre el cuerpo inerte de Eren, el viento rugía de tal manera que apenas podía escuchar sus propias voces. Finalmente repitieron la oración, y luego sintieron como si una energía eléctrica les hubiera atravesado el cuerpo dolorosamente. Cayeron ambos desmayados de inmediato.

Levi se despertó por una sutil llovizna que le comenzó a caer en el rostro. Le dolía cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Tocó a Mikasa, y palmeándole suave en la mejilla, hizo que la mujer despertara también. Aturdidos, lo primero que notaron es que el cuerpo de Eren no estaba, tampoco el del guardia. Solo había un manchón rojo de sangre donde había estado antes. A duras penas, Levi fue el primero en tomar las herramientas. El cajón seguía vacío. Se metió al hoyo, cerró la tapa como pudo y luego de salir se pusieron a rellenarlo lo más rápido posible.

Pusieron todas las cosas dentro de la sábana y para cuando estaban abandonando el lugar, ya el horizonte se estaba clareando. Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. Apenas llegaron a la casa de Levi, se fueron a bañar de inmediato. Hedían a muerto.

Levi metió las ropas en una bolsa arpillera, así como también el pentagrama y la sábana que antes era blanca. En el patio lavaron minuciosamente las palas. Ya amanecía. Hicieron una buena fogata dentro de un basurero de lata, donde quemaron todo lo usado la noche anterior, incluso las botas de goma. Luego lavaron la cajuela del auto y el mismo en general, hasta dejarlo brillante.

Con apenas las últimas fuerzas, tomaron un té relajante y ambos se durmieron por completo en la cama que era de Eren y Levi. Poco recuerdan cómo fue que terminaron así. Durmieron prácticamente un día entero.

Al levantarse, Levi hizo wafles y café. Comieron bastante, completamente famélicos. Aunque ya era de noche otra vez. Luego procedieron a comerse dos pizzas que descongelaron en el microondas. Todo el cuerpo les dolía, y cómo no después de la exhaustiva jornada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Levi jugando con las miguitas que habían quedado en su plato.

—Pues no lo sé. El libro no dice nada acerca del tiempo que se debe esperar.

—Mikasa, desaparecieron ambos cuerpos...

—¿Y?

—Mira —agregó, alcanzándole el diario de esa mañana. La publicación se la llevaban a diario a la casa—. Página 44.

Policiales. Hablaba sobre la misteriosa desaparición de Guillermo Viñuales, guardia de seguridad del cementerio Stoghen.

—Mikasa... lo mataste. ¿No sientes ni un poco de remordimiento?

—No. Era necesario. Lo volvería a hacer, si supiera que con eso arreglaría las cosas.

—¡Pero no hemos arreglado nada! Al contrario, hay dos cuerpos perdidos ahora, y no podemos decir absolutamente nada o la policía nos investigará. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tuve que hacerte caso?

—Demasiado drama, me voy. ¿Me llevas o qué?

Levi se levantó de mala gana, puso la vajilla a lavar y la acercó a su casa.

Luego regresó. Nina estaba acostada en el sillón. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró de manera acusadora. El hombre desvió la mirada, incluso hasta la gata lo hacía sentir mortalmente culpable. Sintió el olor impregnado aún en su cuerpo, era como cera en su piel, pegajosa y aceitosa. Decidió ir a bañarse de nuevo, cambió las sábanas y puso su ropa a lavar.

Pasó cerca de una hora refregándose por todas partes. Hasta sentirse completamente limpio, aunque su consciencia era todo lo contrario. Es como si su madurez, su lógica, su sentido común habitual se hubieran despertado de su letargo de repente y lo estuvieran sacudiendo, llenándole el cerebro de reproches y remordimientos. Mikasa había matado un hombre... ¡y él la había ayudado!

Se secó, se puso el pijama y miró la hora, dos de la mañana. Se tomó una pastilla mata caballos, o no podría conciliar el sueño con nada. Dejó la luz del velador prendida. Y cerca de las tres, cayó rendido.

—Levi...

CLAC. Los huesos tronaron de manera espeluznante, chocando entre ellos.

CLAC. Las vértebras sueltas, los cartílagos crujientes moviéndose de manera intermitente.

Pum, pum. Un paso, otro. El peso de un cuerpo en las escaleras, haciendo ruido sordo contra el parquet.

La puerta del cuarto chirriando al ser empujada desde afuera. Levi largó un suspiro hondo y largo. Sintió gusanos, largos, fríos, navegando por su rostro. Quiso mover sus manos y quitarlos. Pero los efectos de la pastilla se lo impidieron. Estaba completamente indefenso.

Nina maulló oscuramente en algún rincón de la casa.

La cama se hundió parcialmente a su costado, bajo el peso de otro cuerpo, sintió esos gusanos bajando por su cuello, un gruñido se expandió por su garganta llegando apenas como un murmullo apagado a sus labios. Incomodidad. Viento helado. ¿Acaso había dejado la ventana abierta? Pero no fue sino hasta que sintió una feroz mordida en el antebrazo, que se despabiló del todo.

Se cayó de la cama, tosiendo y respirando agitadamente, como si se le hubiera acabado el aire de repente. Trastabillando llegó al baño. Ya para entonces era de día. Las ocho de la mañana, y los rayos solares entraban por todos los recovecos de la casa.

Se miró al espejo y se asustó un poco. Tenía manchas de sangre en la cara, como si se la hubieran untado con los dedos, en el cuello también, y una horrible marca en el brazo, que perfilaba una dentadura grande y perfecta. Las marcas de los dientes bien incrustados en la carne.

Se lavó rápidamente, asustado a más no poder. Sacaría de inmediato un turno con un psiquiatra, ¿ahora se lastimaba dormido? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No volvería a tomar esos tranquilizantes. Una vez que terminó de asearse, se vistió y cuando bajó a la sala, había dos marcas de pies con barro en las escaleras. Su corazón se disparó de repente. Fue a buscar la mopa para limpiar eso.

Mientras se preparaba una buena taza de café con leche, y buscaba a Nina que no aparecía por ninguna parte, cosa rara porque ella era la primera en renegar por las mañanas si no le daban su alimento. Entonces se escucharon tres poderosos golpes a la puerta.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

A Levi se le cayó la taza de las manos. Recordó vívidamente aquella época antes de que viviera con Eren. Cuando él lo venía a buscar para sus citas o para visitarlo. El mismo llamado.

Tembloroso se acercó a la puerta. Ni siquiera usó la mirilla, abrió de golpe, sintiendo que se le aflojaban las piernas.

El muchacho se giró. Los ojos vidriosos, ajenos, distantes. Su piel rozagante y morena. Se miraron por largos segundos. Sin saber qué decir. Hasta que al fin el joven sonrió de una manera forzada. El cuello intacto. Su ropa casual. Su pelo desgarbado. Y a Levi la imagen comenzó a hacérsele borrosa, porque sus ojos automáticamente se llenaron de agua.

—¿E-Eren?

—Estoy en casa... Levi...

Lo capturó en un fuerte abrazo, el más bajo sin poder reaccionar del todo. Pero podía escucharlo, desde esa posición su cabeza quedaba sobre su pecho. Un floreciente corazón desperdigando vida a través de sus audibles latidos.

—Eren... volviste a mi...

.

By Luna de Acero... más dormida que despierta... zzz.


	3. Hambre sin fin

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Al fin llegó el final, valga la redundancia, son casi las cinco de la mañana y no sé ni lo que escribo, así que no diré más. Espero que les guste y si es así, porfa me dejan un bonito comentario o review, o les mando a Eren a que los visite, jajajaja. Bye!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Sexo forzado, lemon grotesco, R18, gore, sustos, miedo (eso espero al menos), terror y nada, eso... Ah, cierto, muerte de personaje, ya saben!

* * *

 **Dedicado:** A **Yaoi´Blyff** , porque era para ella este fic en un principio, y para **Charly Land** porque a la reinita le gustan las cosas truculentas. Fin.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Toda la historia atestigua que la felicidad del hombre, ese pecador hambriento,**_

 _ **desde que Eva comió manzanas, depende con mucho de la comida."**_

 _ **Lord Byron**_

 _ **.**_

.

Levi lo miraba con adoración, no podía creer que estuviera ahí. A su lado. Vivo. ¿O estaba soñando? Eren estaba serio, los ojos semi cerrados como si le peleara al sueño.

Observó cómo estaba vestido, exactamente igual a ese día que iban a partir hacia el recital. Tenía ojeras, un poco de barro en los zapatos, su pelo parecía sucio, como si no se hubiera bañado en días. Pero fuera de esos minúsculos detalles, nada más.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Levi que no se despegaba de su lado—. ¿Agua, un refresco, café? ¿Tienes hambre, frío, calor?

Eren no lo miró, aunque parecía molesto.

—No —fue la escueta respuesta a todo.

Nina apareció por un costado del sillón, con sus patitas replegadas y su cuerpo casi adherido al piso, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y sus orejas pegadas al cráneo, maullaba entre dientes, gruñendo por momentos, la cola latigueando de lado a lado.

—¡Nina! —el hombre fue a levantarla para traerla donde Eren, pero el animal saltó de las manos de Levi gruñendo enfurecida y yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo—. ¡Joder! No entiendo.

—Déjala, gata mañera.

Levi se sorprendió que Eren hablara así de la gatita. Pero no quería presionarlo, era la primera vez que lo tenía en casa después de… Apretó los puños sobre su regazo y miró a Eren.

—Mi amor —lo llamó con dulzura—, tú… ¿recuerdas algo?

—¿Algo de qué? —repreguntó mirándolo con hastío, el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Dónde estuviste? No te vi en varios días, ¿lo recuerdas?

Eren se quedó en silencio como pensando.

—No sé de qué hablas. Volvimos del recital y…, no sé, creo que me perdí, pero luego encontré el camino de regreso. Es bueno estar en casa.

—¿Te perdiste? ¿Cómo fue que-

—Levi —cortó el otro con voz grave—, estoy cansado, ya no hagas más preguntas.

El hombre asintió, se arrimó a su cuerpo y se abrazó a su costado, hundiendo su cara en su hombro, respirando su esencia, aunque la ropa sucia, el olor a tierra y algo más desagradable también estaban impregnados, pero no pudo importarle menos. Eren estaba en casa, estaba vivo, había vuelto.

Apenas le avisó a Mikasa, la chica fue de inmediato a la residencia. Abrazó a Eren mientras lloraba descontrolada. El muchacho solo le pidió que no fuera tan escandalosa y se deshizo rápidamente de sus aprietes.

—Iré a bañarme —avisó taciturno mientras subía por las escaleras.

Los otros dos se fueron a la cocina, Levi puso a calentar el agua para preparar un café, aunque ya fuera cerca del mediodía.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Solo se apareció. Dijo que no recuerda nada. Joder, estoy muy feliz —habló mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, intentando no largarse a llorar como un niño.

Mikasa se acercó y lo abrazó con sentimiento.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó la mujer—. Los otros preguntarán, ¿qué diremos?

—No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa?

Se sentaron y bebieron un té negro, ambos en silencio, con el corazón agitado.

—Por el momento no dejes que salga, ya veremos qué decir. No había pensado en ese detalle antes. Para ser honesta nunca creí que algo como esto podría suceder.

—Si estoy soñando no quiero despertar, ya hemos llegado tan lejos, Mikasa. No podemos arrepentirnos.

—Jamás.

A los pocos minutos Eren se apareció en la cocina, su piel algo húmeda y con ropa nueva y limpia. Se sentó al lado de Levi.

—¿Quieres algo, mi amor?

—¿Te vas a quedar todo el día aquí? —dijo fríamente el joven mirando a Mikasa.

—N-no, yo solo… vine a visitarlos, estaba preocupada por ti.

—Bueno, ya ves que he regresado sano y salvo, ahora vete.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Levi sorprendido por su actitud tan hostil.

—No, está bien, probablemente esté cansado —justificó la hermosa joven mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa—. Me vuelvo, Levi llámame si me necesitas.

—Sí, claro —la acompañó hasta el pórtico y se despidió con un abrazo, luego regresó.

Eren estaba sentado otra vez en el sofá con el semblante taciturno. Levi se sentó a su lado y abrazó uno de sus costados.

—Tú —habló el joven—, estarás por siempre conmigo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, nunca te dejaré.

—¿Nunca vas a traicionarme, cierto?

Levi frunció un poco el ceño y se alejó para encontrar su mirada.

—Jamás lo haría —respondió al fin con seguridad.

—Bien. Eso es bueno.

Levi estuvo toda la tarde desempacando las cajas donde había guardado las cosas de Eren, su ropa, sus libros, sus fotos, restaurando y volviendo a poner todo en su lugar. Su celular sonó, era Erwin preguntando si ese Jueves se juntarían en su casa, que quería hablar con él para que planificaran el cumpleaños de Eren como lo hacían siempre. Levi respondió que sí. Apenas terminó la llamada, comenzó a revisar su teléfono. Nada. Ninguna conversación con otras personas sobre la muerte de Eren, ni los mensajes de condolencia, ni las llamadas. Nada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Levi —la voz rasposa de Eren lo sorprendió—. Tengo hambre.

—Sí, te cocinaré de inmediato. ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Pizza, hamburguesa, algo más elaborado?

Eren se quedó callado, tenía una mueca como de hastío. Levi se acercó y Eren lo tomó bruscamente entre sus brazos sorprendiéndolo un poco. Luego lo besó con una violencia inusitada, incluso sus dientes chocaron un poco. El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte dando paso a las penumbras nocturnas.

—¡Ouch! —Levi se alejó un poco, un hilillo de sangre se desprendió de uno de sus partidos labios.

—Lo siento, es que estando cerca de ti… no puedo contenerme.

Lo tomó con firmeza del rostro y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

—E-Eren… ¡Eren! —Levi lo miró un poco asustado, esa mirada, esos ojos llenos de voracidad, no podía reconocerlos.

—Cierto, debes cocinar. Muero de hambre, Levi —le largó sin demasiada expresión en el rostro.

Temblando un poco se dirigió a la cocina sintiendo los pasos de Eren por detrás. Ese beso lo había asustado un poco. Tratando de respirar y mantener la calma, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y miró adentro. Comenzó a sacar algunas verduras.

—No —la voz de su prometido no le dejó lugar a dudas—. Haz algo que tenga carne.

—De acuerdo ¿Un bistec tal vez? —ante la falta de respuesta abrió el congelador y sacó unos filetes congelados.

Eren tomó asiento en la isla del recinto, tenía la mirada clavada en la espalda de Levi. Se sentía como si agujas de hielo se le incrustaran en la columna. El hombre afiló el cuchillo, mientras la carne giraba dentro del microondas. Una densa bruma empezaba a envolver los alrededores. El caño de la pileta de la cocina dejaba caer esa gota que repiqueteaba incesantemente, como los golpes de un martillo.

El filo del cuchillo, la gota, el ruido del viento colándose por las ventanas, el ronroneo del microondas. Levi se quedó estático de repente. Incluso los sonidos a su alrededor se detuvieron. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante el crujido de un hueso.

CLAC.

Quiso girarse pero ya tenía a Eren encima resoplando sobre su cuello desnudo, su aliento helado deslizándose como un capa de viento, erizándole los poros de la piel.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Tuvo que asentar sus manos sobre la mesada de granito gris para evitar que se notara el temblor de sus manos. Le costó encontrar su voz.

—No, no hace falta. Siéntate si quieres, esto demorará un poco.

—Levi, tengo hambre —las palabras parecían haber sido pronunciadas dentro de su cabeza, incluso pudo sentir como rebotaban contra su cráneo.

—E-estoy en eso.

—Apúrate.

Cuando se alejó pudo volver a respirar, miró hacia atrás, no estaba. Ahora se deslizaba por la casa como una sombra, sin producir sonido alguno. Trató de calmarse, tanto estrés y tantas sorpresas juntas lo estaban afectando de seguro. Miró hacia el caño, la gota se escuchaba perfectamente. Se refregó la nuca y continuó afilando el cuchillo.

Al cabo de una media hora, tenía los bistecs semi asados, junto a unos timbales de arroz blanco con manteca y queso rallado. Era uno de sus platillos favoritos. Puso la mesa, mirando hacia ambos costados, no daba con la figura de Eren, ¿se habría ido a la habitación? Sintió frío, la casa estaba completamente helada. Por lo que se acercó al calefactor y lo encendió.

Volvió a la cocina, buscó los platos y luego seleccionó su mejor vino. Prendió los veladores cercanos al sofá y dejó todo en penumbras, mientras colocaba una suave música de fondo. Colocó las copas, abrió el vino y decidió buscarlo.

—¿Eren?

Lo vio descender por las escaleras, la madera rechinando como si gimiera bajo el peso del muchacho. Estaba descalzo, y apenas con una remera gris muy fina y holgada, con pantalones de jean negros.

—La cena está servida —le avisó tratando de sonreír y distender el clima. Pero Eren estaba completamente serio.

Se sentaron, el platillo olía delicioso. Levi sirvió las copas y le propuso un brindis, el otro se unió sin mucho entusiasmo. Luego del primer sorbo, el de cabellos negros se quedó estupefacto. Eren abrió su boca y el vino cayó por su barbilla para perderse hasta el suelo.

—Sabe horrible —dijo, mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa, las gotas carmines aun escurriendo por su quijada. Luego tomó los cubiertos y se quedó contemplando el plato de comida como si se tratara de una amenaza.

—Está a media cocción, como te gusta a ti.

Eren tiró los cubiertos a los costados y el ruido que produjo el metal contra la madera hizo que Levi diera un respingo de sorpresa. Tomó el bistec entre sus manos, agarrándolo como si fuera una presa, estrujándolo y ensuciándose los dedos con la sangre que contenía. Abrió la boca de una manera grotesca y le dio una dentellada brutal. Levi sintió que se le revolvían las tripas. El joven resoplaba casi con angustia, mientras tironeaba como una bestia.

Levi no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era una escena en verdad dantesca. La sangre se esparcía por todo su rostro, mientras chupaba y mordía como un perro rabioso. Lamía las gotas de sus dedos con fruición, pero eventualmente luego de masticar un poco escupía los pedazos sobre el plato con cierto asco, cuando quedó solo el hueso lo tiró sobre el plato y miró a Levi con molestia.

—Tengo hambre —le volvió a repetir.

—¿Qui-quieres el mío? —ofreció el hombre.

—No, esto sabe a mierda —se lamió los dedos un rato, como un gato acicalándose.

—Puedo cocinarte otra cosa, no sé. Hay salchichas, o puré, ¿o tal vez quieres una tortilla?

—No.

Se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó a Levi, sus ojos parecían encenderse a cada paso, como si tuviera un carbón encendido por pupila. Levi sintió que un miedo descomunal lo contaminaba, pero no podía moverse de la silla, solo ver como Eren se le acercaba. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, el hombre levantó la cabeza. Eren se erguía sobre su figura como una torre antigua, imponente, oscura, enorme.

Lo tomó con brusquedad del brazo y de un tirón lo puso de pie. Su barbilla y las comisuras de su boca brillosas del aceite y la sazón del bistec.

—Quiero follarte.

Tironeó de sus pantalones para sacárselos, recién entonces Levi pareció reaccionar.

—¡Eren, es-espera! ¡No!

—¿Acaso no me amas? —le preguntó impasible, sus manos lo atenazaban haciéndole doler el agarre.

—S-sí, sabes que sí, pero es-esto.

Lo silenció con un beso agresivo, un beso que sabía a carne y sangre. Levi sintió que las piernas no lo sostenían, su cuerpo temblaba sin control. A tirones bruscos le bajó los pantalones y luego lo giró, con un brazo empujó las cosas de la mesa, la botella de vino tambaleó y cayó sobre el suelo estallando y manchando el piso.

—¡Eren!

—Ssshh. No pasa nada, limpiaré después —empujó su torso contra la mesa, apretando su cabeza y torciendo uno de sus brazos por detrás para mantener el control.

—¡Hey, me d-duele!

—Ya te acostumbrarás.

Levi respiraba erráticamente contra la madera, el vapor de su boca volviéndose vaho contra la misma, intentaba forcejear, pero la fuerza de Eren lo superaba. Todavía no podía procesar las cosas que estaban sucediendo tan rápidamente. Sintió sus largos y fríos dedos tratando de colarse dentro suyo, y resopló asustado, dolorido. Su única mano libre arañando la mesa ante los toques tan burdos y poco amables. Las puntas de sus pies apenas llegaban al suelo por la altura de la mesa.

—No, es-espera, ¡joder! ¡Así no!

—¡Cállate!

Su voz salió tenebrosa, grave, diferente por completo, distorsionada, y Levi se quedó quieto por el miedo, solo sentía el dolor de su brazo y su corazón bombeando con fuerza. Por un momento sintió que se iba a morir, no, que lo iba a matar. Levantó la cabeza lo poco que podía y vio sus reflejos contra los vidrios del modular que tenía en frente. Se quedó sin aire. Ese… no era su Eren.

—¡Ugh!

Apretó los dientes a la vez con sus párpados cuando sintió la primera embestida. Eren estaba entrando a la fuerza y dolía como un infierno. Se tragó un quejido que le nació de lo más profundo de las entrañas, mientras sentía que le escocían los ojos. Esa bestia resoplaba a sus espaldas, mientras empujaba sin miramientos, su cuerpo chocaba duramente contra la madera, y solo podía sentir un profundo dolor esparcirse por toda su anatomía.

Eren escupió en la unión de sus cuerpos para poder deslizarse mejor, mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Levi quien se mordía los labios para no gritar desesperado. Una enorme mano se ciñó a su garganta y apretó con fuerza, evitando que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Sus caderas chocaban contra su trasero de una manera frenética, desquiciada, mientras el hombre se debatía por poder respirar.

El aire entraba por apenas una rendija, y sentía que se estaba sofocando inevitablemente. Primero apretó y al último le arañó la mano, buscando imperiosamente que lo dejara tomar una bocanada de oxígeno. Sentía que se hundía en las penumbras, y cuando sintió que se iba a desmayar, Eren lo soltó, para tomar sus caderas y empujar con aún más fuerza. Lo estaba lastimando.

Tosió, ahogándose en su propia saliva, en sus lágrimas, aterrorizado, su mano rasguñando la mesa, intentando inútilmente escapar.

—¡AAAAAHHHH!

Una feroz mordida en su espalda le hizo proferir un alarido terrible que le dejó escociendo la garganta. Los dientes del joven habían desgarrado su ropa por la fuerza, y parte de su carne también. Levi sintió que se moría, estaba seguro, lo iba a matar. Lloró espantado, sintiéndose impotente, débil, indefenso.

Eren mordió de nuevo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Con la misma fuerza y ferocidad. Levi sentía como la sangre le escurría de la espalda, y solo pudo pensar que deseaba que ese tormento se terminara de una buena vez. Lo sintió tironeando de su cabello, arqueando su espalda de una manera que casi podía sentir a sus huesos tronando. La lengua de Eren lamió sobre su oreja, fría, rasposa, asquerosa y sintió un escalofriante susurro.

—Eres mío, Levi, nunca, nunca me abandonarás, lo prometiste.

Ambas manos se aferraron a su cuello y comprimieron de una manera inhumana. Levi chilló, resoplando y tratando de aspirar inútilmente, mientras sentía que la presión de su cabeza le haría saltar los ojos de sus órbitas. Definitivamente iba a morir, nadie podía ayudarlo. Su cuerpo empezó a ponerse lánguido y todo se oscureció de golpe.

Se sentó respirando agitado, completamente sudado. Tosió un buen rato, hasta que las ideas se le pudieron aclarar un poco. Miró alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, solo. La lluvia arreciaba afuera y las gotas salpicaban contra el vidrio con furia. Prendió el velador y miró el reloj de su mesa de luz. Las tres de la mañana. Hacía mucho frío, y el sudor que empezaba a secarse no ayudaba tampoco. Se abrazó mientras temblaba. Estaba asustado de muerte. Pero no sintió ni dolor, ni que nada estuviera mal con su cuerpo. A duras penas pudo ponerse de pie, se calzó las pantuflas y fue hasta el baño. Se miró al espejo, estaba algo pálido, pero no había marcas visibles en su cuello. Con dedos temblorosos levantó la remera y se miró la espalda. Nada. No había marcas de mordidas, su cuerpo estaba bien, no estaba lastimado, ni nada parecido. Se mojó la cara y trató de calmarse ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una pesadilla?

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco, luego de beber un vaso con agua, volvió a la habitación, tomó su celular y le escribió a Mikasa, le dijo que tenían que hablar urgente. Luego se puso un buzo y bajó al living.

—¿Eren?

La casa estaba en completo silencio, fue prendiendo las luces a su paso, mirando por los rincones, pero no lo encontró, tampoco estaba en la cocina. La mesa estaba vacía. No había nada en el suelo, no había manchas de vino tampoco. No parecía que alguien hubiera cocinado nada. Excepto por la lluvia, su respiración y la gotera del caño, no había nada anormal ¿Dónde estaría Eren?

De pronto escuchó la puerta del patio que daba a la cocina rechinando. Caminó presuroso y se quedó de piedra al ver a Eren entrando, chorreando agua. Parecía… ¿contento?

—Levi, ¿estás despierto? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, eso me pregunto yo, me desperté y no te encontré ¿Dónde fuiste?

—Salí a caminar un poco, necesita algo de… aire ¿Quieres un té?

—Eren, estás todo mojado.

—Ah sí, un poco de agua no me va a matar —respondió sonriendo de una manera extraña.

Levi fue al lavadero y buscó un par de toallas limpias. Se acercó y lo ayudó a sacarse la ropa, mientras comenzaba a secarlo.

—Sería mejor que te dieras un baño caliente o puedes resfriarte.

—Sí, eso haré ¿Me preparas un café mientras tanto? Espérame en la cama, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

Eren besó su frente y en ropa interior subió a la habitación. Levi levantó la ropa mojada y la llevó al lavarropas. Se fijó en los bolsillos del pantalón para no lavar algo importante. Eren tenía su billetera, su celular (que estaba apagado), unas monedas sueltas y un collar pequeño. La ropa cayó de sus manos al suelo. Era un pequeño collar rojo con un cascabel, el collar de Nina.

Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, sosteniéndolo en sus manos. Al fin lo dejó arriba del electrodoméstico, metió la ropa y la puso a lavar. Comenzó a buscar a la gatita debajo de los muebles, incluso salió a la galería, pero no se aventuró más allá por la feroz tormenta. Solo esperaba que no hubiera quedado atrapada arriba de un árbol o un techo. Estaba muy preocupado. La llamó un buen rato, y al fin temblando de frío volvió adentro.

Puso a calentar el agua para preparar las tazas. Justo cuando las estaba endulzando, sintió a eren llamarlo escaleras arriba.

—Ya subo —le contestó, miró una última vez por la ventana de la cocina al patio, y suspirando subió. Eren estaba con la parte de debajo de su pijama puesta y ya metiéndose en la cama.

Levi le alcanzó su taza que agradeció sonriente y la bebió de un solo trago, como si la temperatura casi hirviendo de la misma no le hubiera afectado.

—Eren, ¿no viste a Nina?

—¿A quién? —dijo mientras acomodaba unas almohadas para acostarse, luego pareció recordar—. Ah, la bola de pelos blanca. No, a decir verdad hace bastante que no la cruzo. Debe estar en celo y se fue por ahí a vagabundear.

—No, Nina está castrada, Eren, y ella no es de perderse tanto tiempo. Mira como está el clima, me preocupa que esté sola allá afuera. Por cierto, en uno de tus bolsillos encontré su collar.

Eren lo miró casi con un dejo de diversión en los ojos.

—Oh, cierto, olvidé mencionarlo, lo encontré tirado en el patio.

—¿En nuestro patio?

—Sí, cuando salí más temprano, se le debe haber caído. En fin, ven aquí —dijo golpeando el lugar de la cama a su lado.

Levi bebió un sorbo de su té, dejó la taza sobre la mesa de luz y se acostó a su lado. Eren lo abrazó contra su pecho desnudo y caliente. Besó cabeza tiernamente un par de veces, y al fin lo tomó de la mandíbula para dejar un sentido beso en sus labios.

—Mi amor —le dijo con voz ronca—, sé que estás cansado, pero… ¿quieres hacerlo?

El hombre lo miró, sus ojos verdes relucían como esmeraldas.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Necesitaba borrar esa pesadilla espantosa, necesitaba confirmar que estaba con su Eren, su amado, el de siempre. El más alto lo acostó con suavidad sobre el colchón, desprendió los botones de su pijama con tranquilidad, mientras lo llenaba de besos suaves ¿Cómo pudo pensar que su prometido sería capaz de lastimarlo? Claro que no, eso sería imposible.

Sus caricias eran lentas, delicadas, tal como las recordaba. Pronto lo desnudó y atendió su entrepierna apasionadamente, haciendo que se retorciera de placer. El calor subía, adueñándose de su cuerpo. Eren se quitó la poca ropa que tenía y se acostó entre sus piernas, besando su cuello y acariciando su torso. Levi refregaba sus manos por su fornida espalda. Lo preparó adecuadamente, con tranquilidad, mientras llenaba de besos sus clavículas, su quijada, su rostro.

Ambos resoplando acompasados, se unieron de una deliciosa manera. Eren controlaba las embestidas, lo colmaba profundamente, la pasión desbordante los dejaba ebrios, atontados. Le dijo dulces frases a su oído, mientras acariciaba su erección apretadamente.

—Eren, Eren, te amo, te amo tanto.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor… mi… mío, eres completamente mío, para siempre, sí.

Durmieron enredados, como dos cordeles que se trenzan y entrelazan sus destinos.

El hermoso y radiante sol de la mañana le cayó en el rostro. Se desperezó lentamente y abrió sus ojos. El cuarto estaba lleno de la cálida luz. Se rascó la cabeza. Aún sentía sobre su cuerpo todos los besos, las caricias, las palabras seguían resonando y brincando por su piel. Eren no estaba, levantó la cabeza para mirar alrededor, estaba solo.

Sintió algo raspando dentro de su boca, como… ¿arena? La abrió y la cerró varias veces moviendo la lengua, definitivamente tenía algo como cabellos, o alguna cosa que le molestaba. Se sentó y tosió un poco, cada vez más consciente de esa extraña sensación. Se metió dos dedos para explorar y sacar hacia afuera "eso" junto con su saliva.

Decidió ir al baño para escupir en el lavamanos, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. Sí, efectivamente eran pelos, no cabello, pelos finos, medianamente largos, blancos. Sintió arcadas, comenzó a toser y escupir con fuerza. Más y más pelos seguían saliendo de su boca. Terminó vomitando en el váter. Luego volvió al lavamanos y los observó. Eran pelos de animal… de gato.

Se lavó los dientes al menos unas dos veces, antes de vestirse y bajar. Los lunes y viernes daba clases por las tardes, de manera que no estaba apurado. Eren estaba apoyado contra uno de los marcos de la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

—Buenos días —saludó con más formalidad de la que hubiera querido. Pero Eren no respondió—. ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Eren?

El joven giró la cabeza hacia él, los huesos de su cuello hicieron un sonido alarmante.

—No.

—¿Quieres un café?

—No —su mirada volvió a la ventana. Sus ojos seguían los vuelos de los pájaros, como un cazador al acecho.

—Bien, yo iré a prepararme un té.

Mientras estaba en la cocina su celular comenzó a sonar, atendió, era Mikasa.

—¿Cómo va? —escuchó la monótona voz de la chica.

—Mika, necesitamos hablar, ¿puedes ir a la universidad un momento esta tarde?

—Veré si puedo, estoy con turno doble desde hoy hasta el miércoles ¿El jueves?

Levi suspiró frustrado.

—¿Está todo bien?

—No… no lo sé —respondió un poco dubitativo—. Hay cosas que están pasando y no son nada lindas. Realmente necesitamos hablar, lo más pronto que puedas.

—Bueno, veré si puedo ir el miércoles a verte, ¿ok? Yo te aviso.

—De acuerdo, abrígate, adiós.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —la vos a su espalda lo hizo saltar en su sitio y su celular cayó al piso, Eren lo recogió y se lo devolvió.

—Hablaba con Mikasa, para que viniera a visitarnos.

—No la invites —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—No me agrada su presencia —caminó hasta la heladera y abrió la puerta, tomó un paquete de carne molida y lo sacó. Lo puso sobre la mesada, abrió la bolsa y tomó una porción entre los dedos para llevársela a la boca.

Levi lo observó asombrado.

—Eren, eso… está crudo.

—¿Y?

—Puede hacerte daño, deberías cocinarlo antes de comerlo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada. Levi se preparó su té y fue a tomarlo al comedor, mientras abría su maleta y sacaba sus carpetas con trabajos para corregir y notas para revisar en su próxima clase. No quería pensar en nada.

Volvió tarde en la noche de la universidad. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Prendió las luces al entrar y casi se desmaya del susto, Eren estaba sentado sobre la mesa mirando fijamente un punto en la pared. Con lentitud, casi como si fuera una marioneta, giró su cabeza para clavar sus ojos en su figura, tragó en seco.

—Eren, ¿qué haces así en la oscuridad?

—Pienso.

—OK —caminó hasta el sofá donde dejó su portafolios y se sacó la campera, todo estaba helado, incluso le salía vapor de la boca.

Fue de inmediato a prender la calefacción.

—¿No apareció Nina?

—Está muerta —respondió con frialdad, Levi lo miró asombrado—. La vecina dijo que la aplastó un camión en la avenida.

—Pe-pero, ¿cómo supo qué fue ella?

—Era ella.

A Levi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se fue a la cocina a poner el agua, mientras se las secaba en silencio. Algo le decía que a Nina no la había aplastado un camión, pero estaba seguro que no regresaría. Con mucha pena guardó su platito, sus juguetes, su casita y las dejó en el lavadero. Cuando volvió a la cocina Eren estaba de pie, nuevamente descalzo y con esa mirada extraña.

—Levi, tengo hambre.

—Lo siento, Eren, no tengo ganas de cocinar —le respondió deprimido—. Iré a acostarme.

Eren no compartió la cama con él esa noche. Tuvo que tomar una pastilla para poder dormir. En sus sueños podía sentir ese horrible sonido que parecía perseguirlo, devorarlo, drenarlo al abismo más absoluto y negro.

CLAC.

CLAC.

CLAC.

Notó algo escalofriante, Eren no dormía. Nunca. Siempre deambulaba por la casa en silencio. La mayoría de las veces apostado contra la ventana, como espiando lo que sucedía afuera. O sentado en algún rincón oscuro, o en el sótano. Casi no cruzaban palabras. No comía nada, excepto algunos cortes de carne completamente crudos y aun así parecía estar muriéndose de hambre. Nada parecía interesarle o llamar su atención.

—Eren, ¿quieres que vayamos al cine?

—No.

—También podríamos, no sé, salir a dar una vuelta en moto.

—No.

—Bueno, tienes que tener ganas de hacer algo, no es saludable que estés todo el día encerrado en la casa.

—No quiero.

Cierta noche se levantó a beber agua, estaba con mucha sed, como siempre el lado de la cama donde Eren debía estar estaba vacío. Caminó hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso, mientras se servía sintió ese ruido escalofriante.

CLAC.

Caminó hasta el living, el vaso se deslizó de sus manos y cayó estruendosamente al piso. Eren estaba en el sofá, y su cabeza colgaba imposiblemente hacia atrás, de una manera… inhumana.

El joven prendió el velador al lado del mueble y Levi pudo ver que todo estaba bien ¿Había sido su imaginación? Su mano temblaba ligeramente y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, comenzó a limpiar el desastre de inmediato. Eren se acercó.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Na-nada, todo está bien, sí. Se me resbaló el vaso.

Ese miércoles recibió un mensaje de Mikasa, le avisaba que había podido librarse de su trabajo y que iría por la tarde. Levi le dijo que estaba en una junta de profesores, que por favor lo esperara hasta que llegara así podían hablar, que tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Ella aceptó.

Normalmente llegaba entre las ocho y las nueve, pero ese día llegó a las diez por el retraso. La casa, estaba con las luces encendidas. Al entrar encontró a Eren mirando la televisión, con el semblante relajado y sus ojos brillando, como si le hubieran inyectado entusiasmo en las venas.

—¡Mi amor! —dijo acercándose amable para recibirlo en un cálido abrazo—. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Bien, muy bien, aunque la reunión tomó más de la cuenta, no vi el auto de Mikasa, ¿no vino?

—Sí, estuvo aquí, hace una hora más o menos se fue.

—¿Se fue?

—Bueno, dijo que se sentía descompuesta, que algo que comió en el almuerzo le cayó mal, que mejor se iba a hacer reposo.

—Vaya, ni siquiera me avisó.

—Le dije que yo te avisaría —Eren le sacó la campera y fue a la cocina a prepararle un merecido té—. Cociné para ti. Hice tarta de verduras con pollo.

—Oh, gracias —era la primera vez que Eren cocinaba desde que había regresado.

La mesa estaba puesta, la casa estaba limpia, y el muchacho sonreía de una manera grandiosa.

Levi se lavó las manos y tomó asiento, Eren le sirvió solo a él, pero lo acompañó con una taza de café.

—¿Tú no vas a comer? —preguntó el profesor.

—No tengo hambre, comí temprano, lo siento, no pude esperarte, espero no te moleste.

—No, para nada ¿Qué comiste?

Los ojos del joven brillaron depredadoramente.

—Lo de siempre, carne.

—Oh.

Cuando Levi terminó de cenar quiso escribirle a Mikasa, pero Eren lo levantó estilo nupcial y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Besando su cuello y depositándolo con sumo cuidado sobre el colchón.

—Mi amor, quiero hacerte el amor —le dijo casi ronroneando.

—Estoy un poco… cansado, Eren.

—Por favor, no deberás hacer nada, yo haré todo. Te esperé todo el día, te extrañé.

Comenzó a desnudarlo despacio, llenándolo de besos, y Levi se dejó arrastrar una vez más, pero cuando sus bocas se acoplaron empujó el torso del chico.

—Eren, te apesta la boca.

—Lo siento —dijo divertido, riendo con picardía—. Ahora lo arreglo.

Se fue a lavar los dientes y regresó, para amarlo intensamente, como el Eren de antes.

Viernes. Mikasa no respondía ni sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes. Eren había ido al supermercado, esos días se lo notaba animado, alegre, colaborador. Levi aprovechó para limpiar un poco. Cerca de la puerta del sótano encontró un pendiente de perla. Lo levantó. Era de Mikasa, los sabía porque era de perla real, él se los había regalado en el último cumpleaños. Un mal presentimiento lo sacudió. Abrió la puerta y bajó las escalas con cuidado, prendió el único foco que tenía el cuarto.

Llegó hasta el piso de cemento y miró alrededor, había muebles arrumbados, viejos, en desuso, pilas de libros, revistas, diarios de antaño. Caminó eludiendo éstos, buscando no sabía qué. Se quedó de pie contemplando alrededor, y entonces la vio. En una esquina, casi escondida, una tela roja que sobresalía, como una mano pidiendo auxilio. Se acercó lentamente y tiró de ella. Una bufanda roja. La bufanda que ella usaba a diario, regalo de Eren de hacía muchos años atrás. La llevó hasta su nariz y aspiró el suave perfume de camelias, su favorito.

Su corazón se disparó alocado. Subió las escaleras con prisa, se calzó y se tomó un taxi para ir hasta su casa. Un poco de correo se amontonaba debajo de la puerta. Tocó insistentemente. Nadie salió a atenderlo. Una vecina que estaba en la vereda le dijo que era raro, que hacía al menos dos o tres días que nadie sabía nada de la muchacha.

Se fue hasta una plaza cercana y se sentó a fumar, mientras pensaba qué hacer a partir de ese momento. Estuvo un buen rato hasta que el vibrar de su celular lo despabiló, era Eren. No lo atendió. Se puso de pie y se fue al único lugar al que podía ir.

Estaba lleno de gente, se abrió paso desesperado, y cuando vio un par de personas salir se coló a pesar de los gritos de la joven.

—¡Debe escucharme! —le dijo con tono desesperado.

La anciana levantó la mano a modo de detenerlo, pero no era para él.

—Calma, Katy, déjalo, es un caso importante.

—Pero Madam, él señor no tie-

—Katy, déjanos, no voy a demorar —la joven resopló y se fue a la puerta a pedir disculpas a los demás pacientes—. Tome asiento, señor Ackerman —invitó la mujer.

—Por favor —suplicó—, debe a-ayudarme. Mi-Mikasa, mi prima ha desaparecido.

—Usted y yo, señor Ackerman —habló con aplomo y seguridad la vidente—, sabemos muy bien el destino que ha sufrido su prima, no trate de esconder la cabeza como un avestruz.

Levi cerró la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ustedes simplemente han estado recogiendo lo que han sembrado con sus acciones egoístas y ruines. Hay un sabio dicho que dice que "al que a hierro mata, a hierro muere", señor Ackerman.

Hubo un pesado silencio, contaminado de olor a incienso y moho.

—Pe-pero entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?

—No me ha escuchado antes, ¿qué lo hace pensar que me escuchará ahora?

—Se lo ruego —sendas lágrimas cayeron por sus pómulos—, dígame como detener esto.

—Así como lo ha traído, así debe ser despachado —sentenció la mujer—. El hambre de las bestias no se aplaca con nada, es una fuerza que crecerá más y más con el paso del tiempo. La única forma de devolver lo que han traído, es justamente desterrarlo de la misma manera.

—¿A-A qué se refiere?

—Lo que con muerte se ha traído, señor Ackerman, con muerte debe irse.

El hombre se quedó perplejo, mirando asustado a la mujer.

—Asegúrese que la cabeza esta vez se desprenda por completo del cuerpo. Lleve siempre el crucifijo consagrado, el que está en ese cajón olvidado de su cocina, y que Dios lo ampare.

—No, yo no, yo no puedo hacer semejante cosa.

—Entonces nos condena a todos, porque lo que usted ha traído, no es de esta tierra, y su hambre no se detendrá. Si hubiera escuchado antes… pero los humanos son débiles de mente, sucumben ante las tentaciones y la oscuridad. Ya no hay más nada que pueda hacer por usted, ahora depende de su voluntad ¡Katy!

—Es-espere, no me deje así.

—Hemos terminado, señor Ackerman. Que Dios se apiade de su alma.

La joven apareció con una mueca de disgusto y lo acompañó a la salida. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Llegó tarde, la casa estaba iluminada. Entró con el semblante demacrado y melancólico.

—¡Mi amor! —Eren corrió a recibirlo y le dio un abrazo que no fue devuelto—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estuviste? Desapareciste sin decirme nada, eres malo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas? ¿Amor?

Levi fue directo a sentarse en el sofá. Eren lo siguió como un cachorrito.

—Mikasa desapareció, nadie sabe nada de ella. Encontré esto —dijo mostrándole el pendiente.

—Oh, un aro, ¿y?

—Estaba en nuestra casa, Eren.

—¿Es de ella? Se le debe haber caído supongo, esas cosas siempre se pierden.

Levi se giró y lo miró a sus brillantes ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió con Mikasa, Eren? Dime la verdad, por favor.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió cruzándose de brazos y algo molesto—. Vino, tomó un té, luego dijo que se sentía mal y se fue ¿Acaso desconfías de mí?

—No.

—Bueno, listo entonces. Si desapareció habrá que llamar a la policía, supongo. Hice la cena, te va a encantar, zapallitos rellenos, ¿te sirvo?

—Estoy cansado, no tengo hambre.

—Debes alimentarte, trabajas demasiado, anda, vamos, te voy a servir.

—No, Eren, no tengo hambre.

Se puso de pie y se sacó el gabán, lo colgó del perchero y fue a la cocina para poner agua a hervir. Eren lo abrazó desde atrás con sentimiento.

—Te amo, Levi, y tú también me amas. Estaremos bien, ya verás que aparecerá. Anda, anímate.

Levi se giró y se abrazó a su figura, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, vivo, que todo era una pesadilla, una cruel coincidencia, que Eren no era el malo. Trató de creérselo. Tal vez solo se estaba imaginando cosas, sí, seguramente era eso. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

—Ven, vamos a dormir, te abrazaré toda la noche —siguió el muchacho mientras besaba su cabeza—. No vuelvas a dejarme solo, lo prometiste, que siempre, siempre estarías a mi lado.

—Sí. Haré mi té y subo, espérame allá —le dijo besando sus lindos labios, Eren le sonrió radiante.

Mientras se hacía el té, fue hasta el lavadero, había ropa del día anterior en el cesto. Puso el jabón líquido y el suavizante, y comenzó a llenar la máquina. Pero fue cuando tomó el buzo de Eren y revisó los bolsillos que sintió que se le paralizaba el cuerpo. Un puñado de pequeñas piedras afiladas se le deslizaron por los dedos, sacó la mano, asustado, y se alejó. Su espalda chocando contra la pared.

Respiró, tratando de retomar el control ¿Se estaba volviendo loco, acaso? Juntó coraje y se acercó de nuevo, tratando de pensar racionalmente. Metió de nuevo la mano en el bolsillo conteniendo el aliento y agarró un par de esas piedras para sacarlas finalmente.

Su puño estaba cerrado frente a su rostro, su respiración agitándose, las venas de su cuello tensas, como todo su cuerpo, y finalmente abrió para ver en su palma. Cerró los párpados mientras sentía que se desmoronaba, que se fragmentaba y se caía a pedazos. Las brillantes piezas blancas, relucientes, pequeñas brillaron con la luz del amarillenta del recinto. Pedacitos inmaculados que alguna vez formaron parte de la sonrisa de Mikasa descansaban silenciosos contra su piel.

Miró la ropa, sendas gotas de sangre seca estaban esparcidas, Levi cerró su mano y sintió que las calientes lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus ojos hasta su quijada. Guardó las piezas en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cajón de la cocina. Tomó el crucifijo del cual había renegado tanto aquella vez y luego eligió el cuchillo más grande y filoso. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, el dolor lo consumía por completo.

—¿Levi? —sintió que lo llamaba su amado escaleras arriba. No, no era su amado.

Eren no hubiera dañado a nadie jamás. Hubiera estado feliz de salir, de conocer lugares, de ver felices a sus amigos. Eso que estaba allá, no tenía nada que ver con su precioso amor de ojos verdes y sonrisas brillantes.

—Ahí voy —le respondió con la voz quebrada y agónica.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras como un preso que se acerca al cadalso. Su mano aferrada al cuchillo como si fuera una extensión de su brazo, el crucifijo en la otra, las lágrimas que apenas le permitían enfocar, las piernas le temblaban, y su determinación cual castillo de cartas a un soplo de derrumbarse.

Llegó hasta la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras, la empujó, chirrió lacerante mientras el escenario comenzaba a mostrarse. Entró a paso firme, miró alrededor pero Eren no estaba allí.

—¿Me estabas buscando, Levi? —sintió un susurro en su oreja y como lo apresaba de la muñeca donde sostenía el cuchillo—. ¿Estás con ganas de jugar, eh? ¿No sabes que el que juega con fuego se termina quemando?

El hombre trató de zafarse girando bruscamente, pero no logró deshacerse del agarre. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero los ojos de Eren refulgían en llamas, lo atrajo contra su cuerpo de un tirón.

—Dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre, ¿acaso no pensabas cumplir tu palabra, bastardo?

Eren comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia un costado en un ángulo imposible para cualquier persona viva, y mientras más giraba su cabeza, el sonido de las vértebras sueltas crujía sin cesar.

CLAC… CLAC… CLAC…

Un gritó murió en la boca de Levi y levantó el crucifijo para empujar esa cabeza demoníaca. Eren lamió toda la extensión de la cruz la tomó entre sus dientes para arrancársela de la mano y la escupió a un costado.

—No hay cruz, no Dios que te salve, Levi. Estás tan condenado como yo.

Lo empujó con tanta fuerza que su espalda chocó contra la ventana cercana y rajó el vidrio, a una velocidad imposible lo tuvo encima suyo. Eren lo tomó del cuello con una sola mano y lo levantó con asombrosa facilidad, dejándolo a varios centímetros lejos del suelo.

—¡Argh! —El cuchillo cayó al piso.

—Me ibas a traicionar, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en eso?

—¡E-regnh!

Lo arrojó contra el placar, su espalda chocando duramente hasta caer al suelo, tosiendo y tratando de ponerse de pie. Cuando Eren se acercó, manoteó un velador y se lo arrojó por la cabeza, apenas pudo distraerlo para salir corriendo, no pudo llegar a las escaleras. Tratando de defenderse rodó hacia abajo y algo aturdido solo atinó a correr a la puerta del sótano y entrar y poner pasador desde adentro. Resoplaba agitado, aterrado. Manoteó el interruptor para prender el foco, justo unos tremendos golpes comenzaron a sacudir la madera que se hinchaba al punto de parecer que iba a explotar.

Bajó buscó unos caños que tenían arrumbados y apoyándolos contra la escalera los usó para trabar la entrada. Recién cuando pasó su mano por su rostro se dio cuenta que tenía sangre, tal vez algún corte en la frente o la ceja no estaba seguro.

Se tapó los oídos porque los golpes lo estaban desquiciando. Al fin se detuvieron abruptamente. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan potentes que creyó que tendría un ataque al corazón. Nunca en su vida tuvo tanto, pero tanto miedo.

La voz armoniosa, dulce, con su poder de embrujo cual canto de sirena se deslizó por toda la residencia.

 ** _"Quédate junto a mi… no me hagas llorar… toda mi dulzura al fin… te la voy a entregar…"_**

Levi abrazó sus piernas, sentado en las escalinatas del sótano, con todo el dolor a flor de piel ¿Qué no daría por volver el tiempo atrás? Sólo quería ver a su Eren, su amado, el dueño de su corazón, sonriendo, extendiendo su mano hacia él y sonriendo con esa frescura única.

La melodía lo contaminaba, se le metía en la carne, en los huesos, en el alma.

—Levi… Levi… ¡LEVIII! Mi amor, tengo hambre, mi estómago duele, duele mucho. Ayúdame, por favor, por favor.

—No, no eres él, tú no eres mi Eren, no.

—Levi, abre la puerta, y dame de comer.

De todas maneras debería salir tarde o temprano, ¿adónde podría huir de todas maneras? No tenía adonde escapar, lo sabía.

Uno por uno fue sacando los caños, cada vez más consciente de su destino, completamente resignado. Llegó hasta la traba y la sacó, entonces abrió la puerta finalmente. Eren estaba de pie mirándolo como un depredador. Estiró su mano hacia él, Levi la aceptó y se entregó con docilidad…

—X—X—X—X—X—

La brisa del lago despeinó sus cabellos castaños, algo largos ya. Estaba bastante contento con ese nuevo lugar. En realidad nunca se aferraba demasiado a ninguno. Donde estuviera él era suficiente, así fuera un desierto ardiente o un glaciar.

Entró a la cabaña donde el hogar estaba prendido. Su presa aún viva en el ático. Tenía hambre, demasiado, y era como un ardor que le nacía en lo más profundo del cuerpo, algo inevitable, desesperante. Seguramente se la comería en unos pocos bocados.

Pasó por la cocina y lo vio leyendo un libro. Su deseo fue más fuerte y en pocos segundos lo acorraló contra la ventana, bruto, babeando, sin poder controlarse en absoluto.

—Tranquilo —le habló con voz de plomo—. Ya podrás darte un festín en unos minutos, no te arrebates.

—Mi amor —resopló contra el pálido cuello de donde algunas marcas todavía perduraban—. Solo un poco, por favor —le susurró contra el oído.

Levi sintió la saliva espesa gotear sobre su hombro.

—No te excedas —le advirtió dulcemente. Eren sonrió antes de morder sobre su hombro, cerca del cuello con alegría y fuerza.

La sangre manó espesa y roja, mientras Levi tapaba su boca evitando gritar. Mordisqueó dolorosamente un poco más y su lengua recogió las delicadas gotas que habían brotado.

—Siempre eres el más delicioso de todos, siempre —lo halagó mientras dejaba un beso rojo contra su mejilla—. No demoraré.

Se perdió escaleras arriba. Levi sacó sus auriculares y retomó la lectura. Su hombro dolía, su herida escocía, pero era parte de su castigo y lo aceptaría con el mayor de los gustos con tal de seguir disfrutando de esa siniestra sonrisa.

.

By Luna de Acero… agotadísima… *se murió.


End file.
